Ryuzaki El Teletransportado
by Ryuzaki El Teletransportado
Summary: Ryuzaki, es un chico, no tan normal, Multi-millonario, ingeniero y playboy, pero oculta un gran secreto, como reccionara el mundo al darse cuenta que en realidad no es humano, y más importante, podrá conquistar a la "Diosa" Historia Reiss. Fanfic protagonizado por mi XD. HistoriaReissXRyuzakiElTeletransportado, ErzaScarletXRyuzakiElTeltransportado (más a futuro), crossover masivo
1. Capitulo 1: Instituto titán

HOLA a todos, hace mucho que no escribo, así que pa´ matar el rato decidi hacer este fanfic crossover donde voy a participar yo, como personaje original xD. No se, tenía ganas de hacerlo, y como ya dice en mi perfil, seguramente sea de pelea o sobrenatural. Bien, empezemos

Ryuzaki es un chico de 15 años, no tan normal, una persona indiferente, arrogante, egoísta, y sobretodo orgulloso, que solo se preocupa de sus propios intereses.

Pese a su corta edad ya es un joven multi-millonario que esconde un gran secreto, el no es precisamente humano, ni siquiera el mismo sabe lo que es en realidad.

Lo único que se sabe hasta ahora es que sus habilidades físicas, mentales y espirituales están al máximo de la capacidad "humana", capaz de levantar hasta 30 toneladas, habilidad regenerativa debido a la aceleración de la mitosis, aunque esto acortaba su tiempo de vida si era usada en exceso, capaz de aprender en semanas lo que a personas normales les tomaría años y años de aprendizaje y entrenamiento, y ni hablar de sus habilidades espirituales, aunque hasta ahora de eso no se sabe nada. Tal vez todo esto sea el secreto de su gran vida.

hoy seria el primer día en la nueva escuela, veamos como le irá

Ryuzaki (pensando): **Genial, voy a tener que ir a esa escuela aburrida de mierda, solo voy para ver si encuentro algo interesante. Ya soy un multi-millonario, ingeniero y playboy, pero no hay nada interesante en este mundo... al menos hasta ahora. Ja, no tengo que perder la esperanza, de seguro encuentro algo interesante hoy.**

Después de tomar su desayuno Ryuzaki se preparo y marcho hasta la escuela, el instituto titan, de la ciudad Maria.

Mientras Ryuzaki caminaba, se fijo en su celular que iva llegando tarde, así que se fijo que nadie lo viera y...

Ryuzaki: **nadie me ve, perfecto.** (nota, cuando estan en negritas, es que el personaje está pensando).

Ryuzaki empezo a correr a una increible velocidad, hasta que se choco con una chica rubia de ojos azules, de un 1,45.

Ryuzaki: auch, eso dolió. ¿eh?, perdón, dejame ayudarte a levantarte.

Ryuzaki le tendió la mano a la chica, la cual acepto.

?: G-Gracias.

Ryuzaki: y ¿como te llamas?

?: Historia, Historia Reiss.

La chica dió una sonrisa ue impresiono a Ryuzaki, haciendolo sonrojar un poco, algo que nunca sucedia, o raramente pasaba... de repente una chica alta, morena con pecas en la cara, y con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo llegó.

?: ¡hey, hey, hey, hey, que haces tomado de la mano y chocando con mi queria Historia, esto no es un shojo!

Dijo la morena que los separo.

Historia: Espera Ymir.

Ryuzaki: ¿Ymir? Así que es ese tu nombre, eh. Bueno nos vemos después Historia, chau.

Historia, S-Sí, hasta luego.

Ymir: ¡Sí, será mejor que corras!

Historia: **Un momento, no le pregunte su nombre. ¿Uhm? parece que también asistirá al instituto titán,**

Ryuzaki: **Parece que esas chicas también irán al instituto titán, Jejejeje, parece que si encontre algo interesante en este mundo... En especial esa chica Historia... ¡¿eh!?, debo de dejar pensar tonterias.** -Suspiro

Ryuzaki (hablando para si mismo): jajajaja, Creo que Este año va ser genial e increible, yahoo.

Ya en El instituto titán.

Ryuzaki: Así que este es el instituto titán... ¡Es enorme!- dijo Ryuzaki.-¿uhm?. Ellas son... Las de antes Historia e Ymir... Creo que debería ir a saludarlas.-dijo Ryuzaki un poco indesiso- ¡Hey Historia, Ymir, Hola!

Historia: ¿uhm?, ¡hey, hola!-Dijo Historia saludando conla mano.

Ymir: Tsk..., ¿otra vez tu?-Dijo Ymir algo molesta.-alo que Historia le Dio un cabezaso.

Historia ¡Ymir, no seas así!

Ymir: Tsk... De acuerdo.

Historia: Ahora que me acuerdo... no te pregunte tu nombre.

Ryuzaki: Soy Ryuzaki.

Ymir: ¿Uhm?¿Ryuzaki?¿Solo eso?

Ryuzaki: Sí... Solo Ymir.

Ymir: touché.-Dijo Ymir alo que Ryuzaki sonrio.

Historia: Bueno, nosotras ya vamos a entrar, podrías acompañarnos si quieres-Dijo Historia con una sonrisa.

Ymir Historia...-Expreso Ymir

Ryuzaki solo sonrio y dijo: Gracias, pero tengo que esperar a unos amigos

Historia algo desilucionada dijo: Oh, Bueno está bien, nos vemos luego

Ryuzaki: Sí, Hasta Pronto Historia, Hasta Luego Ymir.

Historia: Hasta Pronto

Ymir: Sí... Hasta Luego.-Dijieron y se fueron a su salón, mientras Ryuzaki se quedó en la entrada a esperar a sus amigos, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, los vió llegar.

Momento Descriptivo de personajes, yahoo.

Ryuzaki: Edad, 15 años, estatura 1,59. Apariencia: Guarda un gran parecido fisico con El personaje Madara Uchiha, solo que mas bajito, de pelo y ojos azabache, pupilas muy dilatadas, de piel morena, y con el pelo lazio y erizado, largo que llega hasta los tobillos, con forma de ssj3, y un mechón que cruza toda su cara de forma diagonal del lado derecho.

Mello: Edad, 20 años, estatura 1,71. Apariencia: Mihael es de altura media y rubio, con el flequillo en la cara, que llega hasta sus ojos. Estos últimos son azules con las pupilas muy dilatadas, Con una gran cicatriz de quemadura que cubre casi todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Near: edad 17 años, estatura, 1,55. Apariencia: Near lleva el pelo desordenado y largo, color blanco. Sus ojos son de color gris, con las pupilas dilatadas casi por completo. Es pequeño en cuanto a contextura física.

Matt: Edad, 20 años, estatura 1,67. Apariencia: Matt es castaño, de ojos verdes, aunque nunca se le vio sin sus gafas puestas. Se le ve vestido con una polera a rayas, un chaleco grueso, unos viejos vaqueros y unas botas negras, parecidas a las de Mello.

Alex (death note, este personaje seguramente muy poca gente lo conozca pero es el legitimo sucesor de L: Edad, aprox. 20, estatura 1,78. Apariencia: Alexander tenía ojos cafe, con una mirada depresiva y con ojeras, ocacionalmente se le veia con lentes de vision en sus largas horas de lectura que contemplaba a diario. Su estatura era 1,78 m, cabello largo y algo alborotado de color castaño, teniendo ciertas similitudes con Light Yagami y Matt.

Historia Reiss: Edad, 15 años, Estatura, 1,45.

Ymir: edad (sorpresa xD), Estatura, 1,72.

Ryuzaki: Hola chicos

Mello: hola Ryuzaki, perdón por llegar tarde.

Near: Hubieramos llegado temprano si Mello no hubiera estado tanto tiempo en el baño arreglandose el cabello.

Mello: ¡silencio near!, no se puede apresurar la perfección-Todos rieron, excepto near que solo esbozo una sonrisa.

Ryuzaki: No importa chicos, ¿que tal si entramos?-Todos asintieron y entraron.

¿Y? ¿que tal? XD, es que me moria de ganas hacer un fanfic conmigo como prota xD


	2. Capítulo 2: Instituto Titan parte 2

HOLA, no puede resistirme a hacer rápido el segundo capítulo, sin más que decir, empecemos.

Ryuzaki, near y los demás entraron al instituto titán, mientras pasaban por los pasillos vieron pasar a otro de sus amigos, Ryuji Takatsu ( anime: toradora), el cual estaba buscando su salón de clases como los demás.

Ryuzaki: Hola Ryuji, ¿todo bien?

Ryuji: Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos jejeje-Dijo Ryuji riendo-Sí, ¿y ustedes?.

Mello: Muy bien, hey, no te vimos en la entrada.

Ryuji: Eso es porque llegue más temprano que todos ustedes.

Ryuzaki: hay Ryuji, vos siempre sos así.

Ryuji: jejejeje, bueno Mello, Alex, Matt, nosotros tenemos clases en el mismo salón ¿cierto?-pregunto Ryuji

Mello: Cierto.-Respondio Mello

Ryuji: Bueno, va a ser mejor que no lleguemos tarde, ya que el profesor nos va a mandar al carajo si lo hacemos, a y por cierto Matt, esto es una escuela, deja de fumar.

Matt: Tsk... Que aburridos-Todos se rieron ya que Matt tendría que aguantar hasta el fin de clases sin sus cigarrillos.

Ryuji: Nosotros ahora mismo tenemos historia en el salón 2-C, con el Profesor Erwin Smith.

Alex: Será mejor que vayamos.

Mello: Realmente esto va a ser aburrido.

Matt: Para mí también pero tenemos que aguantar.

Ryuzaki: Animo, después de esto podemos y hacer algo junto-Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Near: Ryuzaki, adelántate, yo tengo que hacer algo-Dijo Near

Ryuzaki, Está Bien.-Respondio Ryuzaki mientras veía marchar a Near.

Ryuzaki: **Bien, tenemos ciencia, en el salón 4-A.** -Penso Ryuzaki

Mientras Ryuzaki iba caminando se choco con otra chica rubia, de un 1,53 y de unos 16 años. Pero está chica parecía muy fría, como un lobo solitario.

Ryuzaki: auch, cuantas veces tengo que chocarme este día-Ryuzaki se quejo.- ¿uhm?, perdón, debí fijarme por donde iva.-Ryuzaki ayudo a levantarse a la chica.

?: No importa.-Respondio la chica sin emoción alguna.

Ryuzaki: Bien.-Respondio Ryuzaki de igual forma y siguió su camino, hasta que la chica le pregunto.

?: No te eh visto por aquí antes, ¿Eres nuevo?-Pregunto la chica, sin expresar emoción.

Ryuzaki se dio vuelta y respondió.

Ryuzaki: Sí

?: Ya veo... ¿Cómo te llamas extraño?

Ryuzaki: Ryuzaki ¿y vos?

?: Annie Leonhardt.-Se presento la chica-¿De casualidad tienes ciencia en el salón 4-A?-Pregunto la chica con curiosidad a lo que Ryuzaki solo asintió.

Annie: Perfecto, Yo también tengo ahí, si quieres podemos ir juntos, o no, me da igual.

Ryuzaki solo asintió y los dos fueron juntos hasta el salón, ninguno de los dos expulso ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje, probablemente el viaje más incomodo para cualquier persona normal. Al llegar a clases cada uno tomó su asiento, Ryuzaki se dio cuenta que Near llegó antes que él.

Ryuzaki: Near, ¿cómo mierda llegaste antes que yo?

Near: te tardaste mucho en llegar.-Expreso Near.

Ryuzaki: Ah.-Respondí. De repente unos chicos se nos acercaron.

Hola, ustedes ¿son nuevos cierto?-Sí-Respondí.

Thomas: jejeje, mucho gusto, yo soy Thoma wagner.-Dijo un muchacho rubio

Mina: Yo soy Mina Carolina.-Dijo una muchacha con dos coletas.

Samuel: Me llamo Samuel Linke-Jackson.-Comento el muchacho.

Nac: Yo soy Nac Tius.- Mylius: Mylius Zeramuski-Dijeron dos muchachos

Franz: Yo me llamo Franz, y ella es mi novia Hannah.

Hannah: mucho gusto.

Marco: yo soy Marco Bodt.-Dijo un muchacho de estatura media.-Es un gusto conocerlos.

Después de eso llegaron otros chicos al salón, que no tardaron en presentarse.

?: Hola chicos ¿Como están?-Dijo una chica pelirroja acompañada de un chico con la cabeza rapada, y otro más alto.

?: ¿Eh?¿quiénes son ellos?.-Pregunto el más alto.

Marco: bueno ellos son... emmm... lo siento, no les pregunte sus nombres.

Ryuzaki: Yo soy Ryuzaki

Near: En cuanto a mí, pueden llamarme Near.-Respondieron los dos chicos.

Sasha: Oh, Yo me llamo Sasha braus.-Respondio la chica pelirroja sacando una patata cocida de su bolso.

Ryuzaki: Así que no soy el único que guarda comida en su mochila.-Respondí sacando una barra de chocolate de mi mochila.

Connie: Connie Springer, ese es mi nombre.-Comento el chico de la cabeza rapada con una gran sonrisa.

Jean: Pueden llamarme Jean kirschtein.-Respondio-Respondio Jean.

A continuación llegaron Historia e Ymir acompañadas de dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno.

Historia: ¿eh?, ¡hey!, ¡hola Ryuzaki!.-Dijo la más bajita de todas yendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Ymir: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hace Él aquí?!, no me digas que... También tiene con nosotros.-Se quejo Ymir.

?: ¿Uhm?¿De quién hablas Ymir?.-Pregunto el rubio.

Ymir: De Él.-Respondio la morena apuntando hacia donde estaba Ryuzaki.

?: ¿Quiénes son?.-Pregunto con intriga el moreno.

?: No lo sé, pero vamos a presentarnos Berthold.-Respondio el rubio.

Berthold: S-Sí, Reiner.-Dijo el alto Confirmado como Berthold.

Ryuzaki: Hola historia, veo que tenemos juntos.

Historia: Sí, ¿No es genial?.-Pregunto con alegría la Rubia.

Ryuzaki: Sí, bastante.-Respondio Ryuzaki con una sonrisa, algo que Near notó.

Historia: ¿Oh?, ¿Quien es tu amigo?.

Near: Me llamo Near, un gusto, Historia, ¿Cierto?.-Expreso el peliplateado.

Historia: El gusto es mío.-Dijo Historia.

Reirner: Hola nuevos, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Reiner Braun.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Berthold: Y Yo s-soy Berthold, B-Berthold Fubar.-Dijo el moreno alto.

En eso se acerco Ymir, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ryuzaki: Hola Ymir.-Dijo Ryuzaki con una sonrisa un poco burlona, que hizo enojar aun más a la morena pecosa.

Ymir: Hola... Ryuzaki... Nunca habría imaginado que tuviéramos juntos.-Expreso la morena.

Ryuzaki: Yo Tampoco.-Comento-Pero me alegro.-Ese último comentario sorprendió a todos, incluso a Near, algo que es casi imposible de hacer.

Reiner interrumpió el incomodo silencio.

Reiner: y Ella de ahí es Annie.-Comentó.

Ryuzaki: Sí, ya la conozco, nos chocamos antes de llegar a acá.-Dijo Ryuzaki, notando como Berthold no paraba de mirar la Rubia identificada como Annie Leonhadrt. Ryuzaki se acerco a Reiner para preguntarle.

Ryuzaki: Che, Reiner, ¿Acaso Berthold le gusta Annie o algo así?.-Preguntó casi susurrando.

Reiner: Sí, así es, pero es muy tímido como atreverse a confesarse.

Ryuzaki: ya veo.-Respondio Ryuzaki.

De pronto llegaron otros 3 chicos más, uno rubio, otro castaño y otra de pelo negro.

?: ¡Por fin llegamos!.-Gritó el castaño de ojos verdes.

?: Sí, la verdad pensé que no llegábamos, jejejeje.-Comento el Rubio.

?: Eren... casi mueres al tropezarte con esa cascara de banana que estaba tirado en el piso.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro.- a lo que todos se rieron.

Eren: ¡Silencio Mikasa, deja de decir tonterías, déjame en paz!.-Grito el chico casi llorando de forma cómica.

Mikasa: pero Eren.

Eren: Amirn ayúdame en esta.

Armin: Eren tiene razón, Mikasa, Eren no es tan débil.-Dijo el rubio.

Eren: Así es... un momento, ¡¿cómo que "no tan débil"?!.-Cuestiono Eren.

Mikasa: Miren, ¿acaso son nuevos?.-Dijo Mikasa.

Marco: hey chicos, vengan aquí preséntense con Ryuzaki y Near.

Eren: ¡Yo soy Eren Jaeger!.-Dijo con demasiada energía el castaño Jaeger, esa actitud hizo que Ryuzaki esbozara una sonrisa.

Armin: Soy Armin Arlet.-Comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

Mikasa: Yo Soy Mikasa Ackerman.-Dijo de formar seria.

En ese momento llego el profesor.

?: Hey, Mocosos, ya termino el receso siéntense.-Dijo con de forma estricta el profesor, algo que Ryuzaki no tomó muy bien.

?: Su profesora de ciencias no vino hoy, así que no hagan desastres, mientras los dejo solo.-El profesor miró a todos.

?: Y para los nuevos, Soy Levi, Levo Ackerman.-Acto seguido se fue.

Ryuzaki: ¿Ackerman?, ¿Acaso es algo tuyo?.-Ryuzaki le Pregunto a Mikasa.

Mikasa: No sabría responderte Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Bien, es el primer día de clases, y no tenemos profesor, esto sí es increíble.-Dijo Ryuzaki con alegría significativa, ya que no le gustaba realizar esfuerzo en cosas que no le importaban.

Reiner: Hey chicos, mañana no hay clases, ¿tienen algo que hacer?.

Ryuzaki y Near respondieron que no.

Reiner: Perfecto, porque todos nosotros tenemos planeado ir a la noche a una supuesta casa embrujada, y nos preguntábamos si quisieran venir.

Near: ¿una casa embrujada?.-Preguntó Near.

Ryuzaki: Suena interesante.-Dijo Ryuzaki con una sonrisa.

Eren: ¿Y Bien?¿Vienen o No?.-Pregunto Eren Jaeger.

Ryuzaki: Cuenten conmigo.-Ryuzaki contestó sonriendo.

Jean: Veo que te agradan las cosas interesantes.

Near: Ryuzaki vive para eso.-Dijo Near.

Ymir: ¿Y tu vienes Near?.-Dijo la morena alta.

Near: Seguramente, ¿Les importa si llevamos personas?.

Reiner: Claro que no, traigan a los que quieran, jajajaja.-Dijo el acorazado.- Vamos a ver quien dura más sin salir de la casa.

Ryuzaki: je, que el reto comience.-Dijo Ryuzaki con algo de arrogancia.

Ymir: Oh, veo que eres un poco arrogante niño.-Dijo Ymir con una gran sonrisa burlona, Ryuzaki, de forma burlona contesto.

Ryuzaki: Tranquila Ymir, si tenés miedo, podés aferrarte mi.-Dijo Ryuzaki.

Ymir: ¡Ya vamos a ver quién sale llorando primero mocoso!.-Dijo la morena muy molesta.

Ryuzaki: je...

Near: Es algo raro verte sonreír tanto tiempo como lo estás haciendo ahora, Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Es que las cosas se están poniendo interesante.

Berthold: Annie... Tú... ¿vienes?.-Preguntó Berthold algo sonrojado.

Annie: No, la verdad, lo veo estúpido.

Ymir: ¿eh?, animo, Annie.

Mikasa: ¿No será que tienes miedo?.-Pregunto Mikasa seriamente a lo que Annie no lo tomo muy bien.

Annie: Bien... *Suspiro*.-Veamos Quien se rendirá primera Bestia.-Respondio Annie con enfado notorio.

Levi, que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, decidió contárselo a Erwin, para evitar que esos mocosos se metieran en problemas.

Luego de que la clase de ciencia terminara, tocaba la de educación física, con el profesor Levi.

Levi: Muy bien mocosos, empecemos con algo sencillo. 20 vueltas a través de la cancha de futbol. Comiencen. Gritó el profesor Levi.

Ryuzaki: Debe ser una broma.-Ryuzaki se quejo

Jean: Ciertamente.-Agrego Jean.

Ryuzaki: ¿Hay un lado bueno en esto, Jean?-Pregunto Ryuzaki.

Jean: Sí, Después de realizar todo, nos deja hacer lo que queramos, siempre y cuando no hagamos líos.

Ryuzaki: Entonces debemos terminar esto.

Reiner: Hey, Ryuzaki, ¿Qué te parece una carrera?, el primero en completar las 20 vueltas es el ganador ¿vale?.-Pregunto el rubio.

Ryuzaki: ¡Dale!.-Respondió con mucha confianza Ryuzaki.

Después de un rato.

Reiner: vaya, eres muy rápido, Ryuzaki, me impresiona que hayas ganado.

Ryuzaki: No deberías de sorprenderte Reiner, nunca perdí una carrera.-Dijo Ryuzaki Orgulloso

Reiner: Pues, no te acostumbres, ya que algún día te ganare.

Ryuzaki: Está bien soñar Reiner...- Ambos rieron.

Levi: Bien, ahora 50 flexiones y 50 abdominales cada uno, luego de eso estiren y ya pueden hacer lo que quieran, mientras no me causen problemas.

Jean: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es que acaso nos quiere matar?!

Eren: Ya no te quejes Jean y hazlo.

Jean: Tsk... Podría hacerlo con una sola mano

Eren: ¡¿EH?! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo con un Dedo!

Jean: ¡Quiere competir Jaeger?

Eren: Adelante.

Reiner: Hey Ryuzaki...

Ryuzaki: Dejame adivinar, ¿Querés competir cierto?.-Dedujo Ryuzaki a lo que Reiner asintió.-Je, Está Bien.

Finalmente, terminaron los ejercicios y pudieron relajarse.

Historia: Hey Ryuzaki ¿Qué haces?.-Pregunto La "Diosa".

Ryuzaki: nada y ¿vos?.

Historia: nada jejeje. Entonces...-Jugando con sus dedo-¿Vendrás mañana a la casa embrujada, a las diez de la noche?

Ryuzaki: Sí, realmente lo veo interesante. y ¿vos vas a ir Historia Reiss?.

Historia: N-No lo sé, realmente eso me da mucho miedo.-Dijo algo apenada y asustada.

Ryuzaki: Tranquila, si algo pasa, yo voy a estar ahí para cuidarte.

Historia: ¿Enserio?.-Esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que Ryuzaki se sonrojara

Ryuzaki: Sí, podés confiar en mí.

Historia: Bien, entonces iré.

Ryuzaki: ¿Enserio? Genial.-Sonreí

Ymir: Historia, ¿Qué haces?

Historia: Hablando con Ryuzaki.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ymir: Oh... Ya veo.-Menciono molesta.

Ryuzaki: Te notó algo molesta.

Ymir: ...No es nada...

Ryuzaki: ...Perdón...- Esa palabra asombro a Ymir y confundió a Historia.- Jijijijiji, no te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir mañana en la noche, en esa supuesta casa embrujada.

Ymir sonrió: Sí, jejeje.

Historia: Me alegra ver que ambos ya se llevan bien jajaja.

Finalmente terminaron las clases, y nuestros héroes se fueron a descansar.

Mello: Hey Chicos, ¿Por Qué no vamos a comer algo?

Matt: Me parece bien.

Near: Bien.

Alex: De acuerdo.

Ryuji: Sí, ¿Ryuzaki, que tanto ves?.

Ryuzaki, que estaba viendo a cierta Rubia, rodeada de sus amigos, que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta del Dragón.

Ryuji: ¡Ryuzaki! - Escucho un grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ryuzaki: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó confundido.

Mello: Que si vamos a comer algo.

Ryuzaki: Suena Bien.

Reiner: Hey chicos. -Se escucho a un rubio habla que se acerco con todo su grupo. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ryuzaki: Ellos son, Mello, Matt, Ryujiu y Alex.

Matt: ¿Nuevos Amigos?-Pregunto El Castaño con Googles.

Eren: Claro Qué Sí.- Respondió el sujeto, a lo que Ryuzaki y Near se miraron mutuamente.

Ryuji: Sí Es Así, podrían venir con nosotros a comer si quieren.- Respondió el peliazul, a lo que todos asintieron.

Es Este el cap 2, la verdad se me vinieron algunas ideas, pero no sé si hacerlas en uno solo cap o dos. xD


	3. Capítulo 3: Un Día Más

Un nuevo día comenzaba, Ryuzaki estaba comiendo su desayuno, dulces y cafe con mucha azucar, como siempre, hasta que suena su celular, era Near.

Mensaje de Near: _Oye, dice Mello que te reunas con el y Matt._

Ryuzaki le responde: _¿Y porqué no me lo manda Él?._

Mensaje de Near: _No tenía ganas._

Ryuzaki suspiro, miró la hora, eran las 11:30, tenía tiempo de sobra, con su velocidad no tardaria nada en llegar, así que terminó de dasayunar, agarró su mochila y salío de su casa a encontrarse con Mello y Matt. Dedujo que se encontrarían en el Arcade, cerca de la casa de Matt, en la Guarida del propio castaño con googles.

Finalmente llegando, los vió, ÉL castaño jugando un videojuego y al rubio comiendo una barra de chocolate, apoyado en la pared.

No era dificil buscarlos, no todos los días veias a personas tan extravagantes como ellos.

Ryuzaki: Hola

Matt: Hola Ryuzaki, ¿Quiere jugar un versus de Street Fighter?

Ryuzaki: Bien.

Ryuzaki empezó a jugar junto con Matt

Ryuzaki: ¿Para que me llamaron?- Preguntó Ryuzaki con intriga.

Mello: Jejeje, queremos hacer algo, algo para demostrar que somos increibles en el Instituto Titan. - Dijo El Rubio, terminando de comer su chocolate.

Ryuzaki Arqueo una ceja.

Ryuzaki: ¿Quieren dejar su huella, cierto?- Interrogó Ryuzaki a lo que los dos asintieron. -Suspiro- Bien, tengo interes en saber como va terminar esto. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Mello: Demostrar nuestra habilidades.- Dijo, sacando otra barra de chocolate Dios sabe donde.

Ryuzaki: ¿Y Cómo Planean hacer eso?

Matt: No lo se, yo sugerí unirnos a algún club, y llegar a ser los capitanes, pero Mello quiere hacer algo ilícito. -Comentó el castaño.

Ryuzaki: ¿Y Qué Quería hacer?

Mello: ... - El rubio se quedó en silencio.

Matt: Una broma, pintar todas las paredes del instituto.

Mello: ¡Matt, traidor!

Ryuzaki suspiró y dijo.

Ryuzaki: Creo que va aser mejor la idea de matt.

Mello: Como sea. -Se quejó Mello.

El Día paso, nada más interesante pasó, tuvieron Educación fisica con el profesor Levi e historia con el profesor Erwin. Eso hasta que se terminaron las clases y llegó la noche, más precisamente las 10 de la noche, donde se reunirian en la supuesta casa embrujada, con Eren y los demas.

Near, Mello, Matt, Alex y Ryuji fueron al Edificio de Ryuzaki para ir juntos al punto de encuentro.

Ryuji: Vaya... Si que tiene una casa grande... -Dijo El peliazul sorprendido, a lo que los demás asintieron. Ryuzaki les abrió la puerto y les invitó a pasar a todos.

Alex: ¿C-Cómo es que no te molesta tener un apartamento tan G-Grande, Y-Y solo para ti? -Pregunto el castaño Alex.

Ryuzaki: No me molesta, me agrada mucho, de hecho.

Matt: Casi todos vivimos solos, no crea que sea un problema.

Near: Es cierto, tu vives en esa casa grande, Matt en su "Guarida" Mello en ese lugar abandonado, Ryuji en su casa estilo japones.

Matt: Y ni hablar de tu departamento Near, es casi tan grande como el de Ryuzaki.

Los chicos, Después de jugar videojuegos, vieron que ya era lo hora y decidieron que ya debían ir al punto de encuentro. Salieron, fueron y se encontraron en una parque, donde estaban Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Berhold, Historia, Ymir, Annie, peleando con mikasa. Por alguna razon Eren y Reiner estaban tirados en el piso.

Ryuzaki: ¿Por que están peleando? y ¿Porque están tirados en el suelo? - Pregunto Ryuzaki.

Armin: Están peleando porque Annie dijo que Mikasa no duraria ni 10 mintos en el edificio y Mikasa dijo que durara más que ella, Eren y Reiner querian detenerlas, y bueno, esto pasó. -Dijo Armin con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Ryuzaki: Oh, Ya veo. ¿Vámos?

Reiner: Sí, yo los guiare. -Dijo Reiner con una gran sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban, algunos chicos hablaban entre ellos.

Historia: H-Hey Ryuzaki, hola. -Dijo una Rubia bajita de forma timida.

Ryuzaki: Hola Historia Reiss, Te extrañe. -Dijo de formar inconciente con una sonrisa -¡Aaaah, E-Espe-Esperá, no Y-Yo no... Aaaah!-Dijo completamente rojo y tratandolo de negar arreglar lo que dijo.

Historia ¿Encerio? ¡Yo También te Extrañe Ryuzaki! -Dijo Historia con una sonrisa abrazando a Ryuzaki.

Historia ¡Aaaah, P-Perdón, Y-Yo N-No quise, Perdón, perdón perdón! -Dijo Historia completamente avergonzada.

Ryuzaki: N-No importa, de hecho... Me gustó. -Dijo Ryuzaki un tanto sonrojado.

Historia ¿Encerio?, ¿Entonces no te importaria que lo haga? .-Pregunto Historia.

Ryuzaki: No C-Claro que no.

Ymir: Tsk... No sé que le ve, si tan solo se dirigieron dos palabras, y apenas se conocieron ayer -Se quejaba la pecosa mientras miraba a La Reiss y Ryuzaki.

Mientras tanto...

Berthold: A-Annie... -Dijo El Colosal bastante sonrojado.

Annie: ¿Que Quieres Berthold? -Contestó friamente la Rubia

Berthold: S-Si tienes miedo, P-Pue-Puedes aferrarte mi ¿Sabes? -Titubeo el moreno

Annie: No Gracias. -Respondió sin cambio de expresión.

Berthold: O-Okey Annie -Dijo poniendose muy triste, luego vió a Ryuzaki Y a Historia abrazados, tomó valor y trató de iniciar una conversación con Annie Leonhardt.

Berthold: Annie, ¿Porque tanta mania de superar a Mikasa? -Preguntó sin temor. Annie arqueó una ceja y Respondió

Annie: Quiero Demostrarle a Ella que soy mejor.

Berthol: Oh, Espero de que ganes. -Dijo con una Sonrisa.

Annie: Gracias.

Berthold: Annie... -Annie lo Miró- M-Me Gustan Tus Ojos. -Berthold cerró los ojos esperando un golpe muy, muy fuerte. Pero no al no recibír nada abrió los ojos y por un momento, un solo momento, vió como una sonrisa de formó en la carita de Annie, con esa sonrisa, Berthold también formó una, penso:

Berthold: **Esta noche... vas a ser increible.** -Pensó Berthold.

Reiner: Ya llegamos, Está es la casa. -Dijo el acorazado señalando una casa oscura y muy, muy grande.

Matt: Jejejeje Esto se va a poner interesante.

Ryuji: Algo no me huele bien...

Mello: No tendrás miedo ¿no?

Ryuji: Claro que no.

Thomas: Bien, hay que entrar ¿No?

Connie: S-Sí.

Eren: ¡Bien, veamos quien va a ser el ganador!

Jean: Seguramente no tú.

Eren: ¿Quieres apostar?

Jean: Claro que sí.

Reiner: Bien, entremos.-Todos asintieron y entraron.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Casa Embrujada

Los chicos y chicas entraron a la casa y empezaron a vagar por ahí.

Historia: E-Este lugar da bastante miedo. -Expreso Historia Reiss.

Ryuzaki: Tranquila, no pasa nada. -Dijo Ryuzaki sonriendo

Ymir: Sí, Historia, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estoy aqui para protegerte. -Comentó Ymir con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Ryuzaki: Eso lo dije yo. -Dijo Ryuzaki con una gota de sudor.

Historia: Gracias chicos. -Dijo Historia con su clasica sonrisa de Diosa.

Berthold: Me pregunto que encontraremos. -Dijo Berthold algo inquieto.

Ryuji: No se, pero algo me dice que no vamos a salir sin ningún trauma de aquí.

Matt: Oh, vamos Ryuji, no tengas miedo, no vas a pasar nada.

Ryuji: No es miedo, es una corazonada.

Reiner: Tranquilos, si aparece un fantasma o algo por el estilo, podemos darle una paliza, ia, ha-ia, aaaah. -Dijo el rubio dando golpes y patadas, en ese instante una sombra se vió pasar corriendo.

Casi Todos: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Eren: ¡Q-Que f-fu-fue e-eso!

Jean: N-No lo s-se.

Sasha: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya quiero salir de aquí!

Samuel: Q-Que miedo.

Eren: ¡Q-Que f-fu-fue e-eso!

Jean: N-No lo s-se.

Ryuzaki: La unica forma de saberlo es investigandolo. -Dijo y salió en busca de esa extraña sombra.

Alex: Ryuzaki espera. -Dijo Alex que también salió en busca de la sombra

Nac: ¡N-No Se separen!. -Dijo Nac Tius, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Mello y los demás ya habían salido a buscar a Ryuzaki.

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio

?: ¿Estás seguro que es este el lugar, Levi?

Levi: Sí, Erwin. -Respondió sin cambio de expresión.

?: ¡Wuaaaaaaaa!, ¡Esto va a ser genial!-Gritó con toda emoción una chica castaña. -¿No, Moblit?

Moblit: Hanji, por favor, no grite tan fuerte.

Erwin: Bueno, va a ser mejor entrar, nos diviremos en grupos para ocupar más terreno. Levi, Hanji, Light y Yo iremos juntos.

?: Entonces, Petra, Auro, Ghunter, Erd Y Yo iremos juntos.

Erwin: Me parece perfecto Ryuga. ( Ryuga es L, del anime death Note).

Todos asintieron y entraron al edificio, De vuelta con los protas.

Ryuzaki: **Me pregunto que habrá sido eso, he he he he, ¡Estoy Emocionado!** -Pensó para si mismo y siguió corriendo revisando cada puerta que veía.

En otro lugar...

Ymir: Me pregunto que estara haciendo ese idiota. -Pregunto con una pisca de curiosidad.

Sasha: ¿Quien? ¿Ryuzaki?

Historia: Solo espero que este bien. -Dijo algo precupada La Rubia.

Sasha Baia Baia... Parece Que Tenemos Una Enamorada Aquí. -Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa picarona, a lo que Ymir se enojo.

Historia: ¡N-No es eso, es solo que me preocupo. -Dijo La Rubia.

Sasha: Ajam... -Dijo Sasha incredula.

Historia: Cambiando de tema, ¿Podrían acompañarme al baño? -Las dos asintieron y se fueron.

Historia: Gracias, Perdón por la molestias.

Ymir: No hay de que. -Dijo Ymir Sonriendo

Sasha: Sí no hay de que.

Ymir: ¿Sabian que si tocan 3 veces la puerta del baño del medio, aparecera el fantasma de la persona que murió aqui? -Comentó Ymir con una sonrisa macabra

Sasha: ¿E-Encerio?

Historia: No nos Asustes.

Ymir: Oh, vamos, no sean miedosas. -Se burló Ymir mientras tocaba la puerta tres veces-¿Ven? No paso nada...

?: HA-AA-AI. Se escucho una voz.

Ymir y Las Demás se dieron vuelta, Gritaron y Salieron a Correr.

Ymir: ¡AAAAAH!¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI QUERIDA HISTORIA , YO TE SALVARÉ, ASÍ QUE CASEMONOS DESPUÉS DE SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR. -Gritaba Ymir mientras corria por todo el lugar con una chica en brazos.

Sasha: Gracias, pero soy Sasha. -Dijo la Pelirroja, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y rascandose la misma.

Ymir: ¡AAAAAAH!¡MI QUERIDA HISTORIA ES LA CHICA PATATA!¡MI QUERIDA HISTORIA ESTÁ... MI QUERIDA HISTORIA ESTÁ...¡PERDIDA! -Gritó Ymir, que parecia que sus lamentos de escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Eren: ¿Q-Que fue eso?

Jean: N-No lo se. Dijieron ambos asustados

Connie: Creo que y-ya deberiamos salir de aquí.

Armin: Y-Yo Tambien. -En es momentos llegaron Mello y los demás.

Mikasa: Chicos que pasa.

Mello: ¡Qué no se puede salir de aquí! -Dijo Mello alarmado

Jean y Eren: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Near: Que intentamos abrir una puerta ya que escuchamos ruidos extraños y pensamos que había alguien

Matt: Pero cuando ivamos a abrirla la puerta estaba cerrada.

Alex: Entonces intentamos abrir todas las salidas que había.

Ryuji: Pero oh sorpresa, ¡NO SE HABRÍA NINGUNA! -Dijo Muy alarmado.

Armin: E-E-E-ESO

Eren: S-S-SIGNIFICA

Connier: Q-Q-Q-UE

Jean: E-E-E-ESTAMOS

Mikasa: atrapados

Near: Sí

Eren, Connie, Armin, Ryuji, Jean: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Mientras tanto...

Reiner: Oye Berthold.

Berthold: ¿Sí, Reiner?

Reiner: ¿Te has preguntado por que las chicas van al baño juntas?

Berthold: Nó, la verdad no. Ah de ser cosas de mujeres. -Acotó el moreno. -¿Oye, y Annie?

Reiner: En el baño. Oye, ya deberias contarle como te sientes Berthold.

Berthold: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

Reiner: Vamos Berthold, soy tu mejor amigo, cualquier idiota se daria cuenta. La mirás demasiado.

Berthold: ¡N-NO- Y-YO N-NO C-COMO C-C-CREES!

Reiner: **Es tán evidente.** -Pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

De pronto escucharon un ruido.

Berthold: ¿Qué fue eso?

Reiner: No se, vamos a investigar.

De pronto salió una criatura amorfa de color negro, que empezó a perguir a Reiner y a Berthold, los cuales salieron corriendo y gritando.

Con Historia...

Historia llorando.

Historia: Ymir, Sasha, ¿Donde están?.

De regreso con Reiner y Berthold.

Berthold: ¡REINER!¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

Reiner: ¡NO LO SE, Y NÓ PIENSO QUEDARME A AVERIGUARLO!.

Con Eren y los demás

Mello: No creo que dividirnos sea la mejor opción

Armin: Sí, tienes razón, Creo que deberiamos reunirnos con los demás primero, y salir de aquí.

Alex: ¿Y Qué tal si... -Todos miraron intrigados al castaño. -Si alguién cerro la puerta aproposito para que no pudieromos salir?

Mikasa: Eso significa que tenemos a un Demente acá dentro.

Jean: ¡Genial, lo que faltaba! -Se quejo Jean.

Ryuji: En ese caso Debemos Reunirnos rápido con los demás, e ir a la puerta principal lo más rápido posible.

Matt: Y Aunque no me guste la idea, debemos separarnos para ocupar más terreno.

Armin: Gh... Tienes razón.

Jean: Hagamoslo como ya estabamos, Ryuji y los demás vayan juntos y yo me encare de este grupo. -Dijo Jean con voz de lider.

Eren: ¿Quien te nombró lider?

Jean: ¿Quieres serlo tú?

Eren: Claro que sí.

Jean: Bien, guianos hasta la puerta principal, sanos y salvos.

Eren se detuvo un momento y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza respondió: jejeje... Mejor se tú el lider Jean.

Jean: Bien, que comience el juego.

Matt: Esto es tán divertido. -Y Todos empezaron a buscar sus objetivos.

De vuelta con historia.

Historia: ¿Ymir?. -Preguntó Historia llorando, pero lo de ahí no era Ymir, ni Sasha, ni nadie conocido.

Historia: ¿Q-Quién eres? -Preguntó Historia asustada. A lo que un sujeto con pelo largo color azabache, la cara completamente blanca, una sudadera del mismo color, pantalones oscuros, zapatillas deportivas cerradas se dejo ver el rostro, tenía una gran sonrisa tallada de oreja a oreja, y no tenía parpados, sus ojos negros reflejaban su locura, es como si no tuviera alma.

?: Tu pero pesadilla. -Dijo el sujeto mienstras sacaba un cuchillo de cocina y se avalanzo contra Historia.

Historia: ¡AAAAAH! -Historia solo pudó gritar esperando que alguien la salvara, y como si fuera obra del destino así fue. Un sujeto Saltó en el Aire y le dió tres patadas en la cabeza al Demente, Las Cuales Lo mandaron a volar.

Historia: ¿Ryuzaki? -Preguntó La Diosa Aun llorando

Ryuzaki: ¿Estás Bien?. Te dije que protegeria. -Dijo sonriendo, y poniendose serio para pelear contra el sujeto, sin antes dar una sonrisa, como si ese fuera su ultimo día de vida.

?: Fuiste muy valiente al venir a salvar a esa doncella en peligro. ¿Sonries antes de tu muerte? Admirable. Lastima que no te servira de nada.

Ryuzaki: ¡Ja!, Tenía Razón, Esto es increible. Pero antes de matarte, quiero saber tu nombre.

?: ¿Matarme?, ¡jajajaja! Qué engreído, No sabía que los muertos tenian sentido del humor, Está Bien, como ultima voluntad te lo dire, ¡YO SOY JEFF THE KILLER. -Grito de forma psicopata

Historia: ¿Jeff The Killer? Había oído hablar de el, dicen que es el mayor asesino del mundo, o al menos de este pais.

Jeff: ¿Y TÚ? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ryuzaki: No tengo la necesidad de decirle mi nombre a alguien que va a morír. Así que terminemos de tanta charla y comencemos la pelea.

Jeff: Me parece Bien -Dijo poniendose en posición de combate.

(Nota: Escuchar la pelea con musica Epica, Estuve investigando y Decidi que la mejor para Este combate es una canción llamada Believe de Asking Alexandria si no me equivoco xD. Link:  watch?v=wtPovIlxPDw o solo busquenla xD, Bien Continuemos).

Jeff se avalanzo y le pegó a Ryuzaki con el mango de su cuchillo en el mentó, luego con velocdad sobre humana, le pegó de nuevo con su mango en la cabeza, estrellandolo contra el suelo, le dió una patada que lo mandó a volar y después otra que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, Luego mientras Ryuzaki estaba desorientado, le dió dos piñas más. Luego de eso Ryuzaki le dio a Jeff una patada en las bolas, haciendolo gritar de dolor.

Jeff: Gh... Maldito Bastardo...

Ryuzaki: ... Supongo que no sos tan invencible. -Acontinuación Ryuaki puso sus manos en forma de puño y dijo: Counter Shock.- Una gran Descarga Electrica salió provocando una explosión que dejo sangrando al asesino.

Ryuzaki: ¿Te Gusto eso? jajajaja.

Jeff: Entendí, no voy a volver a subestimare. Jeff aprovecho el momento en que Ryuzaki estaba debilitado para apuñalarlo en diferentes ocasiones, haciendolo gritar muy fuerte de dolor, Sin embargo Ryuzaki le dió otra patada en las bolas, luego una patada en la boca del estomago que lo mandó a volar.

Jeff: ¡Mierda, eso me dolió, solo por eso cuando te mate, voy a despedazarte y Despues a comerte... -Jeff se quedó anonado con lo que vió, Ryuzaki Estaba Regenerando sus heridas, hasta el punto que no tenía ningua ya. -Tsk... Fenomeno

Ryuzaki: Me lo dice el payaso de circo. Ryuzaki lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por Jeff, luego este le lanzó su cuchillo, el cual Ryuzaki esquivo, y se posicionó detrás del Psicopata tratandole de dar un golpe, el cuál esquivo. Por su parte, Jeff lanzo una patada, que fue detenida sin muchos problemas por Ryuzaki. El cuál le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo sangrar y lo mandó a volar, chocando y rompiendo una pared que ahí había.

Ryuzaki: ¿Te dolió?

Jeff:Tsk...

Empezaron a chocar puño con puño y patada con patada. Ryuzaki intentaba Golpear a jeff, pero el Asesino esquivaba todos sus ataques, hasta que Jeff intentó golpearlo, Ryuzaki lo esquivo y le dió un codazo que de vuelta mando a volar y romper otra pared al Demente.

Ryuzaki intentó acertar otro puño, pero jeff se retiro, golpeando una pared y rompiendola, chocaron de vuelta puño con puño y patada con patada, El Asesino de la Sonrisa intentó Pegarle a Ryuzaki pero esto se fue para atrás, logrando golpear el suelo y romperlo. Estaban forcejeando, hasta que Jeff logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a Ryuzaki, que sorpresa, lo mandó a volar. Este se levantó, comos si nada, y empezo a pelear de nuevo. volvieron a chocar puños pero esta vez en el aire, Jeff le dió una patada a Ryuzaki, estrellandolo contra el suelo.

Este se levantó furioso y dijo: ¡No Voy a perder! -Intercambiaron puños en sus rostros, hasta que Ryuzaki se hizo con la ventaja: Jeff intento atacarlo, pero reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivo, golpeando nuevamente a Jeff en el mentón, luego dandola una rafaga de golpes en su cara, hasta que cargó toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, y acestó una fuerte trompada en medio de la cara de Jeff, mandandolo varios metros lejos.

Jeff se levantó y le dió un golpe en la boca del estomago a Ryuzaki, seguida de varios más en su torso, después una patada giratoria que mando lejos al Multi-Millonario. Que se levantó y dijo.

Ryuzaki: ¿...Eso...Es...Todo?

Jeff: Nó, descuida, tengo más de donde salió eso -Dijo lanzandó otro cuchillo que impacto en el torso de Ryuzaki, Este se lo sacó y volvió a Regenerarse.

Jeff: Tengo interes en tu habilidad, ¿Te interesaria unirte a mi bando? -Ryuzaki lo miró simplemente y atacó, lanzando varios golpes que erán esquivados facilmente por Jeff, luego dió una patada que jeff paro con sus manos. El Asesino Serial intentaba darle parios golpes y patadas, pero Ryuzaki los esquivaba sin problemas, lanzo un golpe que rompió parte del suelo, Ryuzaki saltó hacia atrás para evitar el impacto, y contraataco a Jeff.

Es solo le dio un golpe en el estomago, otro en la espalda, desués de vuelta en el estomogo y lo lanzo contra Historia.

Historia. ¡Ryuzaki! ¡¿Estás Bien?!. -Preguntó Historia Reiss llorando.

Ryuzaki: Sí, Nada más observa como acabo con este tipo -Dijo Ryuzaki, mientras sonreia por un combate increible.

Mientras Jeff se estaba llendo, Ryuzaki lo agarro del hombro y lo lanzo hacia atrás, Rescató a Historia y ambos se pusieron en posición para su ataque final. Ryuzaki antes de atacar Sonrió, Ya que uno de los Dos, iva a moir esa noche. Jeff agarro una espada que estaba en un marco de vidrío para para atacar, Historia le pasó a Ryuzak una espada de doble filo. Ambos se miraron y Jeff The Killer fue el primero en atacar...

Ryuzaki Logro cortar a la mitad a Jeff El Asesino, Matandolo.

Ryuzaki: Vamonos Historia.

Historia: S-Sí.

Ryuzaki: Debemos encontrar a los demás antes que más locos como el aparescan. ¿Tenés alguna idea de donde pueden estar?.

Historia: La ultima vez los vi, nos sepramos para ir al baño, yo estaba con Ymir y Sasha, y Berthold y Reiner estaban esperandonos afuera.

Ryuzaki: Entonces vamos a ir primero al baño de mujeres, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuál?

Historia: el del segundo piso

Ryuzaki: Perfecto.

Vamos con Reiner y Berthold.

Berthold: ¡Reiner...!

Reiner:¡Qué pasa Bert!

Berthold: ¡Tengo una idea, es algo arriesgada, pero creo que funcionara!

Reiner: ¡¿Cuál es?!

Berth: ¡Vamos a separarnos, vos por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, eventualmente esa cosa va a tener que decidir a ir a busca a alguien, por la derecha hay una salida, ve por ahí!

Reiner: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte!

Berth: ¡Es mi decisión, dijiste que no dependiera de los demás, esto es lo que yo decidi, así que hacé lo que te digo Reiner! -Reiner miró unos momentos a Berthold, el cual parecia una persona totalmente diferente -De acuerdo Berth, Cuidate.

Berth: Eso hare -Y Procedieron a poner en practica el plan. La bestia empezó a perseguir a berthold. Reiner que había llegado a la salida, se dió cuenta que estaba cerrada.

Reiner: mierda, Está cerrada ¿Y ahora que hago? ¡¿Y BERTHOLD?!¡QUÉ VA A PASAR CON EL?!¡ESA COSA LO VA A MATAR! -Gritó Reiner llendo a buscar a berthold. Berth se había escondio en uno de los salones de ciencia que había en el lugar.

Berth (agitado):...Creo...Que...lo perdí...Estoy a salvo.

?: ¿Eso piensas?

Berth: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

?: Tranquilo, no grites.

Berth: ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Quién E-E-E-E-Eres? -Peguntó Berthold tartamudeando.

?. Mi nombre... es Vergo. (One Piece)

Berth: ¿Vergo? ¡¿Ese No es el nombre de uno de los más fuertes vice-almirantes de Este pais?! -Dijo Berthold Muy impresionado.

Vergo: Así es. -Dijo el vice-almirante sin ningún cambió de expresión.

Berth: ¿Y que hace aquí? -Dijo Berth con intriga maxima.

Vergo: Vine a Buscar a alguien, pero veo que encontre a una persona que puede ser más valiosa, Berthold Fubar.

Berth: ¿Como sabe mi nombre?.

Vergo: ¿Te escuche hablar con tu amigo?

Berth: ¡REINER!¡TENGO QUE VOLVER CON EL! pero esa cosa sigue ahí afuera.

Vergo: ¿Quieres el poder para detenerlo? -Preguntó Vergo.

Berth: ¿Eh?

Vergo: ¿Qué si quieres el poder para detenerlo, salvar a tu amigo y conquistar el corazón de tu amada...?

Berth: ¿Y como seria eso posbile?

?: Muy facil, chico.

Berth: ¡¿Eh, Quien habló?!

Vergo: Él -Dijo Vergo sacando un denden mushi

?: Mi nombre es Joker, te propongo un trato, te doy el poder para arrasar con lo que sea, y tu te alias conmigo ¿quete parece?

Berth: ¿Y así podré proteger a mis seres queridos y conquistar a Annie? -Se pregunto Berthold, pensando si estaba bien aliarse con el criminal más buscado del mundo.-¿Por qué yo y no otro?

Vergo: Al principio, vine a buscar a otro sujeto, creo que lo conoceras. Ryuzaki.

Berth: ¡¿Ryuzaki?! -Dijo Berth completamente impresionado.

Vergo: Sí, pero veo que tienes un buen potencial, elegiste sacrificarte para salvar a tu amigo. Algo bastante tonto, pero si tienes esa valentia, me pregunto que podrías hacer con un poco más de poder.

Joker: ¿Qué te parece?

Berth: ... Bien, Lo acepto. -Berthold acepto completamente seguro de si mismo, es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente.

Vergo: Bien. -Dijo Vergo entregandole una fruta con esperiales un tallo en forma de S, una pistola, y Dos espadas echas de kairoseki.

Berthold: ¿Qué esto?

Vergo: Una pistola, dos espadas echas de kairoseki, un metal más duro que el propio diamante, y una fruta del diablo tipo zoan prehistoria.

Berth: ¿Fruta... Del... Diablo?.

Vergo: Te permitira transformarte en un Spinosaurus, también tendrás que aprender a usar haki.

Berth: ¿Haki?

Vergo: Si tienes una duda, ven a buscarme al puerto a buscarme, el G-5, di que vienes de parte del vice-almirante, el demonio del bambú, vergo.

En ese momento el mounstro destrozo la puerta e intentó atacar a Berthold.

Berth: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Berthold pensó que iva a morir pero en ese momento, vergo uso el haki de armadura y golpeo a la bestia, mientras tanto Berth se estaba desmayando.

Vergo: Tal vez, pueda despertar el haki, por esta... situación traumatica. -Dijo vergo mientras se caba la parte de arriba de su ropa, entrando en Full Haki, atacando a la bestida y logrando destruirla. Ya volviendo a su estado normal.

Vergo: Joven amo, todo está listo aquí.

Joker: Perfecto, ya vuelve antes de que sospechen vergo.

Berthold se había despertado, se sentía extraño, podía sentir cientos de presencias, ¿Esto es a lo que se referia ese tipo con "Haki". Finalmente la voces, se calmaron, podía sentir una prensecia acercandose.

Reiner: ¡Berthold!

Berth: ¿Que pasó Reiner?

Reiner: ¿acaso... Tú... venciste a ese mounstro?

Berthold: ¿Eh?. -Berth recordo lo que habia pasado y agarro su pistola, sus espadas y su Fruta Del Diablo. Se acordó lo que le dijo ese sujeto y le dijo a Reiner.

Berth: Hay que irnos ahora.

En otro lugar...

Mello: Mierda, no encotramos a nadie

Alex: ¿C-Cómo les estara llendo a los demás?

Matt: No lo se, pero espero que esten bien. -Dijo Matt mientras prendia un cigarillo.

En eso se toparon con unas personas

Near: profesora Petra, Auro, Gunther, Erd, Ryuga. ¿Que hacen aquí?

Ellos solo se miraron y decidieron contarles.

Petra: Bueno, los escuchamos hablar, y solo estabamos velando por su seguirdad jejeje... -Dijo petra, mintiendo.

Auro: Así es mocosos, nada más.

Near: Eso no es verdad. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Ryuga: *Suspiro* Bien, les contaremos la verdad.

En otro lugar.

Mikasa: No encontramos a nadiey ahora que hacemos

Jean: No lo se, Tsk... mierda.

Connie: Miren ahí

Eren: ¿Qúe pasa?

Armin: Son los maestros Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Light y Moblit.

De vuelta...

Mello: Así que este lugar si estpa embrujado eh

Ryuga: Así es, de hecho vinimos todos juntos hace unos años, con suerte logramos sobrevivir.

Petra: Pero hay algunos que no... -Petra Puso cara triste.

En otro lugar...

Eren: O-Osea que este lugar si está e-embrujado...

Levi: Sí, luego les explicamos que pasó.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5: Saliendo con Vida

Berthold y Reiner se encontraban corriendo hasta que Berthold se detuvo.

Reiner: Berthold ¿Qué pasa?

Berth: Es... Como... Si sintiera una presencia.

Reiner: ¿Qué? -En ese momento un sujeto, con un buzo amarillo, una máscara blanca, se abalanzó contra Reiner.

Berth: ¡Reiner! -Berthold sólo podía ver como esa cosa apuñalaba a Reiner una y otra vez.

?: ¿Pero qué mierda...? -En ese momento Berthold le dio una fuerte patada al sujeto, rompiéndole varias costillas. Reiner se levantó, echando vapor de su cuerpo.

?: ¿Quién mierda son ustedes?

Berth y Reiner: Somos Guerreros... -Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Berth: Reiner, tu ve a buscar a Annie. Yo me encargare de el.-Dijo Berth completamente serio

Reiner: De ninguna manera. Lucharemos los dos juntos.

Berth: ¡NO!, Annie puede estar en peligro, y este tipo no es el único en este lugar. venir aquí fue un error. Busca a Annie, en pocos momentos estaré con ustedes, y nos iremos de aquí.

Reiner: ... Okey -Dijo Reiner algo inseguro y se marchó.

Reiner: **Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras esa cosa lo perseguía... Para que actué de esa manera? De verdad me sorprendió. Creo... Que Él ya no depende de los demás...** -Pensó Reiner con una sonrisa.

Berth: ¿Quién eres?

?: Puedes llamarme Masky.-Dijo el sujeto tirándose contra Berthold para apuñalarlo

Berthold concentrándose lograba esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques de Masky, el cual se estaba empezando a desperar.

Masky: Ya es suficiente, si quieres retrasar tu muerte no te servirá.-Dijo el asesino serial sacando una pistola-Muere.-Dijo y procedió a disparar.

Berth: ¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Berthold, quien se abalanzó contra Masky, enterrando su espada en su corazón.

Masky: ¡AAAAAAAAH!¡ASQUEROSO BASTARADO!¡VOY A…!-Un silencio incomodo recorrió el pasillo.

Berthold: …Lo siento.-Esbozo Berthold y se fue.

Mientras tanto…

Ryuzaki: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

?: Él nos trajo…

Historia Reiss: ¿Quién?

?: Él profesor Hideki Ryuga

Ryuzaki: ¿Están acá? Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es saber donde están los otros y salir de este lugar.

Ryuga: Te lo contaremos todo en el camino, vamos. –Todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

10 minutos después…

Eren: Profesor Levi, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Leve: ¿A dónde más, mocoso? A la Puerta principal, ese es el único lugar que no está sellado.

Jean: ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Y los otros!? ¡No podemos dejarlos!

Hanji: Tranquilo Jean, Ryuga y los demás ya debieron encontrarse con ellos.

Armin: ¿O sea que ellos también están aquí?

De regreso…

Ryuzaki: Near… Decime algo… ¿Se encontraron con algo extraño… Mientras estaban acá?

Near: A decir verdad si.

Historia: ¿Enserio? –Dijo Historia asombrada.

Ryuzaki: …¿Con que?...-Preguntó Ryuzaki serio, De pronto Mello interrumpió.

Mello: Bien, te lo contaré, pero pongan mucha atención.

Mello: Nos encontramos con un sujeto extraño, no hablaba, tenía unos googles, cabello castaño y tenía como una especia de bozal en la boca, cuando Matt y yo pudimos sacarle el bozal de la boca, nos dijo su nombre, creo que era Toby o algo así.

Ryuzaki:… Ya veo… ¿Les supuso un problema?-Preguntó Ryuzaki intrigado.

Matt: Al principio sí, pero deberias a ver visto al profesor Ryuga, eso movimientos eran increíbles, pum patada, paw golpe, kracawi bazinga.-Dijo Matt muy emocionado.

Historia: ¿Enserio? eso suena increíble.-Dijo Historia aun si poder creerlo

Alex: ¿Ustedes también se encontraron con algo raro?

Historia: SS-I, de hecho, pero Ryuzaki se encargo solo de esa cosa, deberían haberlo visto.

Ryuzaki: Je… Vos también ayudaste Historia Reiss.-Dije de forma un poco arrogante.

Historia: Jejeje… N-No es para tanto lo que hice.-Dijo Historia algo sonrojada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Ryuga y Near.

Ryuga sonriendo: Así que… te ocupaste de Él ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Ryuga con una sonrisa.

Ryuzaki: SÍ, no fue problema para mi, era un insecto.-Dijo Ryuzaki de forma orgullosa mientras sonreía y le brillaba un diente.

Petra, Ghunter, ED: Parece… Qué… Está feliz…-Dijeron los 3 con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Auro: Tsk… Que chico más presuntuoso.

Ryuga, pensando: **Así que sí es Él.**

Ryuga: ¡No perdamos el tiempo, corramos!-Dijo Ryuga a lo que todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto con Levi y los demás…

Eren: Profesor Levi, ¿Qué es realmente este lugar? –Pregunte Eren con mucha intriga.

Levi, con el seño fruncido respondió: No tengo ni la más jodida idea, pero solo se que en este lugar hay monstruos que te absorben, asesinos seriales, fantasmas, entre otras muchas cosas.

Jean: Entonces, ¿Por qué la policía no hace nada? O La Marina, Ya que prácticamente, viven en este lugar y su cuartel general se encuentra un viaje en barco que aquí.

Moblit: Porque… No son reales.

Todos Los Chicos y Chicas: ¡¿Qué?!

Hanji: Lo que oyeron, ellos no son reales, son… creados por la casa por así decirlo.

Levi: No hay tiempo que perder, sigamos.

En ese momento se toparon con el otro grupo.

Ryuzaki: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Eren: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! –Gritaron los dos quienes se chocaron y cayeron al piso.

Ryuzaki y Eren: GGH… Eso duele.

Marco: ¿OH?, ¡Los encontramos!

Light: Bien, ahora podemos irnos de este lugar.

Ryuzaki: Esperen, Falta Berthold, Reiner y Annie.

Nac: Es verdad.

En otro lugar…

Berthold: No se como, No se porque, pero siento que… Annie está cerca. –Dijo Berthold buscando a sus amigos.

En ese momento Berthold logro ver a una pequeña rubia caminando por los pasillos.

Berthold: Espero… Espero que sea ella. ¡NO! De seguro es ella, lo se.-Dijo Berthold mientras apuraba el paso.

Berth: ¡Annie!

Annie: ¿Eh?, ¿Berthold?

Berth: Annie, no hay tiempo para explicar, hay que salir de aquí.

Annie solo asintió y se fueron.

En eso lograron encontrar a Reiner, y Berthold los guio a la salida, la cual sabía ya que podía sentir presencias, que eran de Ryuzaki e Historia y los demás.

Ryuzaki: Miren, son Berthold y los Demás.

Samuel: Por fin, asi podremos irnos.

Cuando llegaron, finalmente salieron y empezaron a hablar.

Levi: Bien es hora de que hablemos mocosos.

Erwin: Si, pero primero necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, son la 1 y media de la mañana, y no quiero quedarme más de la cuenta jejeje.-Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

Near: Ryuzaki, Tú tienes una mansión muy grande, podemos quedarnos ahí.

Ryuzaki: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Near. Bien vamos, Todos asintieron y se fueron a la mansión de Ryuzaki.

Ok, se que tardé demasiado, pero voy a tratar de compensarlo, subiendo otro cap más tarde XD,


	6. Capitulo 6: El Fin De Una Saga

Hola, se que no actualize, pero es que ando rindiendo y bueno eso. Ojala viviera en mi mundo, así tendria la vida resuelta :V, ahí, bien solito y con dinero Y MY WAIFU LA SEXY HISTORIA REISS XD. Bueno Empezemos. Ah y queria comentar que ya llegamos al cap final de esta saga, y esaba pensando en poner curiosidades,etc.

Todos estaban caminando por las ocuras calles de Ciudad María, comentando sobre la locura que les había pasado.

Ryuzaki: Y... Exactamente, ¿Qué Es Lo Qué Acaba De Pasar?.-Preguntaba Con mucha curiosidad.

Levi: Bueno...

Petra: ¡Ryuzaki!-Gritó Petra interrumpiendo a Levi.-¡Estás Sangrando, Y MUCHO!.-Petra gritaba más y más fuerte.

Ryuzaki: ¿Eh?, Ah Esto, Sí, Es que nos encontramos con uno de esos sujetos, solo son u par de golpes, nada más.-Dijo con total calma.

Historia Reiss: ¡¿EEEEH?!, ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA SANGRE DEL OTRO SUJETO!¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!

Ryuzaki: No lo se... Nunca imaginés que te pondrías así. No es para tanto.

Petra: ¿Comó que no ¡ESTÁS...!-Petra paró de gritar cuando vió que Ryuzaki solo tenia sangre en su sudadera blanca, Además que esa sangre era más oscura que lo normal, Notó algo que la dejó sin palabras, Él no tenía ninguna herida.-Tú... No tienes ninguna herida...-Dijo La Peliroja sin poder creerlo.

Ryuzaki: ¿Vez? Te lo dije, estoy bien. Ahora Levi ¿Podrías seguir?.-En eso ya habían llegado a la mansión, Y Ryuzaki se detuvo en seco.

Ryuga: ¿Eh? ¿Qué Pasa?

Ryuzaki: Es Acá.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el gran edificio.

Jean: ¡TÚ VIVES AQUÍ!

Marco: Wow, Es Enorme.

Connie: ¡NUNCA LO HABRÍA IMAGINADO!

Eren: ¡SORPRENDETE!

Ryuzaki: Gracias.

Connie: ¡Pensé que por tu peinado, vivirias en una casa normal como las nuestras!

Ryuzaki arqueo una ceja, ya que no entendió lo que quizo decír Connie

Ryuzaki: Gracias supongo. Bueno, entremos, Que son casi las 2 de la mañana, y estamos aqcá gritando, le pedire a Ultron que prepare algo de comer.

Armin: ¿Ultron?.-Pregunto el rubio.

Ryuzaki: Mi robot mayordomo.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!.-Todos Entraron.

Ryuzaki: Ultron prepara algo de comer para nuestros invitados.

Ultron: Entendido.-Ultron dijo mientras preparaba su comida.

Light: Debiste trabajar mucho para obtener todo esto.

Ryuzaki: Sí, demasiado de hecho. Pero estoy comforme con los resultados.

Mikasa: ¿Yu tus padres?

Ryuzaki: No tengo, y tampoco necesito tal cosa.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración.

Ryuzaki: ¿Podrían contarnos lo sucedido? Vayan al comedor, guienlos, mientras yo me cambió.

Después de un rato.

Ryuzaki: Listo.-Dijo mientras se sentaba de una forma mu rara, similar al Profesor Ryuga, y el Peliplateado Near.

Erwin: Bueno, lo que queriamos decirles es que, hace tiempo nosotros de jovenes fuimos a la misma casa, y pasamos por lo mismo que ustedes, si no hubiera sido por Ryuga, no estariamos aquí.

Ryuzaki pensando: **Mmm... ¿Tan Fuerte es?.**

Erwin: Muchos de nosotros no volvieron.

Alex: ¿Y Por Qué la policia no hace nada?

Hanji: Por alguna razón, la casa parece estár embrujada. Crea como alucinaciones fisicas, capz de dañarte, incluso algo peor. Tratamos de avisarle a la policia, pero ellos no nos hacen caso.

Near: ¿Y Por Qué no a la marina? Ellos toman casos de este tipo ¿No es así?

Moblit: Ellos están muy ocupados como para tratar con esto.-Expreso Moblit.

Ryuzaki: ¿La Marina?. Escuche que tienen como "SuperSoldados", Capaz de dominar poderes especiales. Suena... Interesante.

Ryuga pensando, quien no dejaba de mirar a Ryuzaki: **No cabe duda, este chico es aquel qque buscaba. Y Ademas pasó algo que no me espera, Berthold, Despertó Haki De Observación, me sorprendió que no haya caido ante los efectos secundarios, Ademas Vergo estaba presente, he estado persiguiendolo por mucho tiempo, pero sigo sin tener pruebas para detenerlo.**

En es momento Berth empezó a gritar de la nada.

Berthold ¡Aaaaaah!.- Y se Desmayó.

Ryuga: **Hable demasiado pronto, no soporto por mucho tiempo su nuevo poder.**

Reiner: ¡BERTHOLD!.-Reiner fue a ayudar a su amigo y Todos También.

Ryuga: Tranquilos, solo está inconciente, solo debe descansar.

Ryuzaki: **¿Cómo lo sabe?¿Acaso...?**

Ultron: La cena está lista.

Ryuzaki: Ultron, LLeva a Berthold a la sala de huespedes, y deja que descanse.

Ultron: Entendido.

Mientras todos comian y reian.

Ryuzaki: Se a quedado sin comer, luego le voy a llevar un poco. Es un poco tarde, si quieren pueden quedarse, mañana no hay clases, y hay muchas habitaciones, no veo el problema.

Todos asintieron felices.

Historia: Yey una pillamada.

Ryuzaki: ¿Pillamada?

Historia: ¡SÍ!-Dijo con una GRan Sonrisa que cautivaria a cualquiera.-¿Nunca fuiste a una?

Mello: Preferimos llamarle noche de chicos.-Dijo -mello con un brillo en los dientes.

Ryuzaki: Bueno... Hay muchas cosas con las que entetenernos.

Después de eso, todos estaban diviertiendose, jugando videojuegos, en una sala de deportes como futbol, tenis, incluso pong pong.

Historia: Ryuzaki, te queria dar las gracias por salvarme, se que esto no va compensarte por poner tu vida en riesgo por mi pero...-Dijo Ella muy timida.

Ryuzaki: No importa, te salvaria una y mil veces más.-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Historia: Queria... Darte esto.-Le entrega un collar con el simbolo de las alas de la libertad.-Ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo, Y Mi Hermana, dijo que se lo diera a alguien el cual me protegiese de cualquier peligro, son las Alas De La Libertad.

Ryuzaki: Yo... Yo... No se que decir... Gracias...Gracias por todo...

Historia con una sonrisa: Vamos, sigamos divirtiendo.- Ryuzaki se pone el collar.

Ryuzaki: De Acuerdo.

Así el tiempo pasó.

Todos: Gracias por dejarnos quedar, luego deberiamos hacer algo.

Bueno, pronto voy a subir eso de las curiosidades, etc, pero por el momento, este es el cap final de la saga, asi que empezara un poco de relleno y eso, hasta que empieze la otra saga. El primer cap de relleno va a ser lo que ya dije anteriormente.


	7. Especial: Curiosidades

Bueno, lo prometido es dedua, así que empezemos con esto XD. Pa Celebrar El Traile De La Segunda Temporada De Shingeki No Kyojin. Aclaro que no serán curiosidades de la serie normal, sino de mi fanfic, por lo cual verán cosas que tal vez en la serie original no existan XD.

Fanfic: Ryuzaki Él Telentransportado.

Saga: Saga De Intrudicción (SÏ, un nombre muy original XD).

Resumen: Basicamente es como saga de "Relleno", donde se presentan personajes, un poco de como va ir la historia, personaes principales, recurrentes, secundarios, terciarios, ETC.

Arcos: Esa saga se compone de un unico arco, El "Arco De La Casa Embrujada".

Personajes Principales:

En esta sección, presentare a los personajes principales de esta saga, junto una breve descripción.

Ryuzaki: Soy Yo XD. Soy Él Protagonista, no se sabe mucho de Él, solo que vive solo, tiene robots sirvientes, Y Es Millonario. Ademas vive solo. Tiene una gran fuerza fisica, resistencia y durabilidad sobrehumanas, Ademas de velocidad sonica. Es despreocupado, quisqilloso, serio a veces e infantil otras. Tiene una adicción a las cosas dulces, cuando realiza estrategias, deduce algo, o simplemente está aburrido, juega con jugetes o videojuegos. Tiene una debilidad por las cosas tiernas. Intente dar una descripción de mi, y si, ya tengo 15 y me gusta coleccionar jugetes, aunque siempre los pierdo XD. e.e Soy Muy Bueno Creando Estrategias en diversos juegos de azar y mujercuelas, mi especialidad son las estrategias. Soy Muy bueno jugando al ajedrez XD bam hay tienen otra cosa sobre mi, pero a otra cosa mariposa.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Oscuro.

Hobby: Hacer Locuras Con Mello.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Near, Alex, Matt, Mello, Ryuuji.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Nadie Actualmente.

Habilidad Especial: Dislocarse El Hombro (Bam otra cosa sobre MY XD).

Rutina Diaria: No Hacer Nada.

Comida Favorita: La Carne.

Encanto: Manias. (Creo Que Mis Manias Son Mi Encanto :V)

Complejo: ÉL Mismo

Historia Reiss: Es La Chica más popular del instituto, querida por todos, ella es muy amable, y es vista por muchos como una "Diosa", a ella le gusta ayudar a los demás, le gusta la musica y su sueño es crear una banda ( Esto me lo acabo de inventar :V). Es un poco mayor que YO. Es La Capitana de las porristas del instituto titán. Es La Protagonista Femenina.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Rubia.

Hobby: Club De Canto Con Ymir.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Todos Los Que Se Lo Merezcan.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Todos.

Habilidad Especial: Adorabilidad.

Rutina Diaria: Ir a los ensayos de las porristas.

Encanto: Expresiones Faciales ( si vieron chugakou me entenderán).

Complejo: Ninguno.

Near: Es un co-protagonista. Amigo Mio :V desde la infancia. Es una persona serie, que rara vez rie o sonrie. Tiene una adicción a los jugetes. Es muy inteligente y parece damasiado joven para su edad. Vive en una gran mansión. Vive solo y es millonario, porque ganó un concurso de TV (Vaya Suerte Nos alió El Near. No se sabe nada de su pasa, ni quiene son sus padres. Su verdadero nombre es Nate River. Es Extremadamente frío y calmado, no se inmuta con nada.

Edad: 17

Color De Pelo: Plateado.

Hobby: Jugar Con Sus Jugetes.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Ryuzaki, Alex, Mello, Matt, Ryuuji.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: A MI XD.

Habilidad Especial: Serenidad Extrema.

Rutina Diaria: Soportar A Mello Y Ryuzaki con sus locuras diaras.

Encanto: Dicen por ahí que es kawaii XD.

Complejo: Falta De Iniciativa (No Se si esto cuenta como un complejo :V).

Mello: Es otro Co-Protagonista, y uno de los mejores amigos Del Prota. No se sabe nada de su pasado, más que tuvo un pasado oscuro. Tiene una adicción al chocalate, y siempre se le ve comiendo barras de chocolate. Es muy impulsivo, y siempre está molestando a Near. Se la pasa haciendo locuras con Ryuzaki Y Matt. Sabe usar armas de fuego. Vive en una guarida cerca de uno de los puetos de la ciudad, Donde tiene un centro de computadoras igual que Io y Near. Se desconoce como se mantiene monetariamente.

Edad: 20

Color De Pelo: Rubio.

Hobby: Intentar superar a Near.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Ryuzaki, Alex, Mello, Matt, Ryuuji, Near.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: A MI XD.

Habilidad Especial: Iniciativa 10/10.

Rutina Diaria: Quejarse cuando no hay chocolate.

Encanto: Usa ropa ajustada? XD.

Complejo: complejo de inferiodidad.

Eren Jaegar: Eren es un entusiasta estudiante que disfruta de comer hamburguesas con queso. Abriga un intenso odio hacia Mare, otro instituto, debido a un incidente en el cual unos estudiantes quemaron a la mascota del Instituto Titan, en un partido de futbol donde el equipo de Eren hiba ganando, y, por ende, siente la necesidad de romper las reglas escolares con el fin de humillar siempre a los Mare. Mientras que no posee la fuerza de Mikasa o la inteligencia de Armin, su ambición le lleva a completar y superar sus metas, así como también sorprender a sus compañeros de clase con su pasión y perseverancia.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Castaño.

Hobby: Futbol.

Persona A La Que Respeta: El profesor Levi, Erwin, Petra, Ryuga, ETC.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Nadie.

Habilidad Especial: Perseverancia.

Rutina Diaria: Ser acosado por Mikasa (No pos, YO también Quiero que Me acose Mikasa).

Encanto: Es un suicida en el buen sentido si es que hay uno.

Complejo: Orgullosos?.

Mikasa Ackerman: Mikasa es una joven fuerte y estoica que no parece temerle a nada y se encuentra en constante control de sus emociones. Se muestra muy protectora hacia Eren, hasta el poco saludable punto en el cual se deprime y todas sus capacidades bajan considerablemente de nivel cuando ha estado alejada de él por un período de tiempo.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Oscuro.

Hobby: Decír "Eren" Sexymente.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Eren, Armin.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Nadie.

Habilidad Especial: Cortar Carne.

Rutina Diaria: acosar a Eren.

Complejo: A Veces Pierde La Esperanza.

Armin Arlet: Armin es joven inteligente y habilidoso pero muy debil fisicamente, razón por las cuales los matones del barrio lo molestan, y es salvado por Mikasa y Eren, ya que según el, si les devuelve un golpe, habria aceptado su derrota y no quiere huir. Es buen amigo de Eren y Mikasa, quienes casi siempre están a su lado y lo protejen. A pesar de su baja autoestima, su intelecto a menudo sirve para ayudar a sus amigos a salir de situaciones difíciles. Aunque el no lo crea, es my valiente en realidad.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Rubio.

Hobby: Estudiar.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Eren, Mikasa, ETC.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Todos.

Habilidad Especial: Inteligencia.

Rutina Diaria: Estár con Eren y Mikasa.

Complejo: baja auto-estima.

Pesonajes Secundarios:

Jean Kirstein: Jean es un joven egocéntrico, cuya principal preocupación en la escuela es volverse popular entre las chicas. Tiene un crush en Mikasa y con frecuencia entra en conflictos con Eren.

Edad: 15

Color De Pelo: Bicolor.

Hobby: Ligar.

Persona A La Que Respeta: Nadie.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Nadie.

Habilidad Especial: Lider.

Rutina Diaria: Intentar Ligar Con Mikasa.

Complejo: ÉL Mismo.

Marco Bott: Marco es un estudiante amable y buen amigo de Jean, por quien siempre hace todo lo posible para ayudar.

Reiner Braun: Reiner es un estudiante musculoso a quien siempre se le ve junto a su mejor amigo, Bertolt. En numerosas ocasiones trata de ayudar a Bertolt a encontrar una novia, pero ya sea por los demás o otra razón, sus intentos siempre fallan miserablemente. Está enamorado de Krista y trata de cortejarla a toda costa. Es El capitán del equipo de futbol.

Berthold Fubar: Bertolt es un estudiante alto y callado, mejor amigo de Reiner. Adora esculpir formas en caramelos como pasatiempos y se sabe que tiene un fuerte crush en Annie, pero su timidez le ha impedido invitarla a salir.

Connie Springer: Connie es un estudiante amante de los deportes aunque un poco distraído. A pesar de su personalidad optimista, es bastante tonto y siempre obtiene cero en sus exámenes.

Sasha Blouse: Sasha es una divertida joven con un gran amor por la comida, quien pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en comer.

Ymir: Ymir es amiga cercana de Historia Reiss. Está enamorada de Historia Reiss y se muestra muy protectora hacia ella en todo momento, y abiertamente expresa su deseo de querer casarse con ella.

Edad: 17

Color De Pelo: Castaño.

Hobby: Patear A Reiner Cuando se hacerca a Crhistoria.

Persona A La QUE REspeta: Historia Reiss.

Persona A La Que No Quiere Como Enemigo: Historia Reiss.

Habilidad Especial: Es Buena En Los Deportes.

Rutina Diaria: Querer Casarse Con Historia Reiss.

Complejo: N/A.

Matt: Es uno de los mejores amigos del Prota, es chico que no le gusta salir al exterior, tiene na adiccióna los videojuegos y es un fumador endernido. Es un hacker profesional, el más grande en Ciudad Maria. Vive en una guaridad cerca de la mansion de Near. Se la pasa jugando videojuegos Conmigo XD.

Edad: 19

Color De Pelo: Castaño.

Hobby: Jugar Videojuegos.

Persona a la que respeta: Quien Se Lo Meresca.

Persona A La -que No Quiere Coo Enemigo: Nadie Realmente.

Habilidad Especial: Hacker Más Grande De Ciudad María.

Rutina Diaria: Fumar

Alex: Es un chico introvertido y algo sumiso, se la pasa con Beyond Birthday o los otros, ama la lectura y la musica. Es muy inteligente y tiene una alta capicdad deductiva.

Edad: 20 apox.

Color De Pelo: MArrón.

Hobby: Lectura Y Musica.

persona a la que respeta: A MÍ, MEllo, Near, Ryuji, Matt.

persona a la que no quiere como enemigo: A MÍ XD.

Habilidad Especial: Habla varios idiomas.

Rutina Diaria: Leer Y Hacer Musica.

Curiosidades:

*La Ciudad donde se situa se llama Ciudad María.

*Ryuzaki Y Near van a 4 años, junto con Eren, Mikasa, Armin Y Los Demás.

*Mientras que Mello, Matt, Alex Y Ryuji van a 5, junto con Petra, Auro, Ghunter, Erd. (Sí, decidi cambiarlos de profesores a estudiantes, guiandome más por Chugakou.)

*¿Que spoilie que hiba a aparecer BB?

*La Razón por la cual mello se mantiene economicamente es porque se alguna forma, extorsiono al presidente de Ciudad María para que le dieran dinero, e ideo un plan para que nadie lo descura. (algo así como en la serie original).

*Alex vive junto con Ryuji, comparten un apartamento, sin embargo Alex se mantiene economicamente junto con Ryuji porque trabajan como detectives "amateour".

*Aunque Alex Y Ryuji sean "amateur" , son dos de los detectives más grandes y mejores del mundo, aunque trabajan bajo el nombre de "A" Y "R".

* A Veces los demás les ayudan en los casos cuando estos no tienen tiempo, y de apodaron así:

Ryuzaki: "S"

Near: "N"

Mello: "M"

Matt: "T"


	8. Chapter Relleno: Especial De Navidad

SI YA SE, ES MUY TARDE PARA UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, PERO YOLO XD. Recuerden que esto son episodios de relleno, no son parte del canon XD. Acuérdense que esto es muchos capítulos después, donde unos sucesos pasaron de forma diferente Y podría haber enemigos Y Poderes diferentes.

-Santa mierda.-PERSONAJE HABLANDO.

- **No Puede Ser.-** PERSONAJE PENSANDO.

 _-Personaje Atacando.-_ ATAQUE, PODER O HABILIDAD.

-Hola.-MENSAJE O CARTA.

Ryuzaki Salió de su cuarto, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 6 A.M. En ese momento alguien toco el timbre.

Ryuzaki: **¿Eh? ¿Quién podrá ser?.-** Ryuzaki vio a través de las cámaras.- **Ah, Son Mello Y Matt, Claro ¿Quien más podría llegar a mi edificio a las 6 de la mañana?.-** Dijo el chico, que procedió a bajar para abrirles.-Hola ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Mello: ¡Esto Es Lo Que Pasa!.-Gritó el rubio que sostenía un libro en su mano, poniéndoselo en la cara al chico.

Ryuzaki: ¿Kamasutra?.-pregunto confundido pero sin cambiar su expresión estoica.

Mello: Emm no, ¡Esto!

Ryuzaki: ¿Una revista playboy?

Mello: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué mierda tengo en mi mochila?!. Me refiero a esto.

Ryuzaki: ¿porno gay ? ¿Es enserio?

Mello: ¡Qué?! ¡Matt!.-Se quejo Mello, por las bromas que le había jugado su amigo.

Matt: Lo Siento, no pude resistirme jajajaja.-Se Río el castaño, También Ryuzaki.

Mello: ¡AAGH!¡Me Refiero a esto!.-EL rubio saco una invitación.

Ryuzaki: ¿Una invitación a una fiesta? SÍ, También me llegó. Es una fiesta que va a hacer Samuel ¿Cierto?.

Matt: Así Es ¿Irás? Pueden ir chicas linda

Ryuzaki: Sí, Puede Ser Interesante.

Matt: Y puede haber chicas lindas.

Mello: Y puede haber mucho chocolate.

Matt: Y chicas lindas.

Ryuzaki: Pues claro.

Matt: Y las chicas, no olviden las chicas.

Ryuzaki Y Mello: ¡Matt!

Matt: jeje Lo siento.

Ya pasaron un par de horas y al Azache le llegó un mensaje.

Samuel: Hola, ¿Vas A Venir?

Ryuzaki: Claro, voy con Matt, Alex, Ryuji, Near Y Mello.

Samuel: Okey, te esperamos, nos vemos.

EN eso llegaron los chicos.

Ryuji: ¿Vamos?

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

Alex: Así que es aquí.-Todos vieron una gran mansión.

Ryuzaki: No sabía que Samuel era tan adinerado También.

Near: Vamos, Entremos.

Todos entraron, Estaban Todos ahí.

Matt: Yahoo, Que Empiece esto.-Matt salió a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Alex: M-Matt, espera.-Alex lo siguió

Mello: Se prendió esta mierda.-Mello también se fue a disfrutar la fiesta.

Ryuji: Oigan vamos a buscar a Samuel.-Dijo Ryuji a lo que Near Asintió

Ryuzaki: Ustedes vayan, YO los buscaré después.

Near: ¿Estás Seguro?.-Asintieron Y Se Separaron. Ryuzaki Estaba caminando por la mansión hasta que...

Historia: ¡HOLA!.-Gritó la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

Ryuzaki: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Historia: ¿Te Asuste?.-Preguntó confundida.

Ryuzaki: Emm No, así… Así saludo YO.-Dijo algo nervioso.

Historia: OH Bueno. Oye…

Ryuzaki: ¿Sí?

Historia: ¿Quieres… Quieres ir a bailar?.-Pregunto la pequeña rubia sonrojada.

Ryuzaki: Bueno… YO no se bailar…Y tampoco me gusta mucho… Pero puedo hacer una excepción.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la pista…

Historia Reiss: TeeeHeee (INTENTO DE SONRISA KAWAII) De Verdad Que Bailas mal.-Dijo La pequeña Rubia riendo.

Ryuzaki: Tsk… No Todos Tienen el don de ser tan enano sabes…-Dijo mientras se reía Historia hacia un puchero.

Historia: EEEEH… YO no soy la única bajita aquí…-Dijo Haciendo Un Berrinche.

Ryuzaki: ¿Qué tratas de decir?.-Preguntó confundido.

Historia: ¡Que Eres Casi Tan Bajito Como YO!.

Ryuzaki: ¡¿EEEEEH?!.-Dijo Con Sus Ojos En Blanco.

Historia: Lo Que Escuchaste bleeee.-Dijo agarrándose un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Ryuzaki: ¿Cómo puede entrar tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño?.-Dijo echándose reír a lo que Historia También empezó a reír.

Después de un rato, todos comieron, rieron y fueron felices.

Samuel: ¿Enserio no se quieren quedar un poco más? Todavía es muy temprano.-Preguntó Samuel mientras seguía tomando.

Ryuji: No, quedamos con los Chicos Y Chicas en ir al lago.-Respondió Ryuji.

Ryuzaki: Y no deberías tomar tanto

Samuel: JEJEJE, Bueno Y Lo Tendré en cuenta.-Respondió a lo que se escucho un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, era que habían tirado una silla por la ventana.

Boris: Vamos Samuel, o te vas perder tu propia fiesta.-Gritó Boris desde la ventana rota.

Samuel: oh por favor, me acababan de dar la casa. Bueno debo volver, porque sino estos hijos de puta van a terminar de romper mi nueva mansión jejeje, nos vemos.-Acotó y se fue.

Todos le estaban saludando con la mano con cara de nervios y una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Connie: Él sabe que tendrá que limpiar esto después ¿No?

Ymir: Tú solo sigue saludando y has de cuenta que no pasó nada. ¿Vamos?

Todos: Sí.

En los Vehículos:

Auto De Ryuzaki: Donde estaban Ryuzaki, Historia, Ymir, Near, Reiner Y Berthold.

Reiner: ¡Bien, Iremos al lago! Rápido, Rápido, Rápido, Rápido, Rápido, Rápido, Rápido!-Gritaba Reiner, hasta que Ymir le dio un potente golpe en la cara.

Berthold: ¡Rei-Reiner!

Reiner: E-Estoy Bien.

Ryuzaki: Sí estar bien significa tener la cabeza dada vuelta, entonces sí, creo que lo estás.

Siguieron el viaje, hasta que por fin llegaron.

Ymir: Aquí es, ¿No es hermoso?

Berthold: Sí

Ryuzaki: Tengo… Una Extraña Sensación De Paz.

Alex: S-Sí también lo siento.

Ryuji: Bien, ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer?

Ymir: ¿Un Campamento…?

Ryuzaki: ¿Un Campamento?

Ymir: SÍ ¿No Sería Divertido?

Ryuzaki: SÍ, Supongo.

Eren: ¿Pero de donde vamos a sacar las cosas?

Ymir: De eso no te preocupe, pendejo, yo lo tengo todo preparado.-Dijo Ymir sacando del auto de Ryuzaki.

Eren: ¿Pendejo?-Cuestiono Eren.

Ryuzaki: ¡¿Cuándo pusiste eso en mi auto?!-Gritó con los ojos en blanco.

Ymir: Eso no te importa Enano.-Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora

Ryuzaki: ¿Enano?

Después de que armaron todo para el campamento, empezaron a disfrutar.

Reiner: Chala head chalad, no importa quién te rompa el cu…

Armin: ¡Reiner!-Interrumpió el rubio al otro rubio.

Reiner: ¡¿EH?! ¿Qué pasa Armin? ya estaba en la mejor parte. ¿Dónde Estaba? Ah SÍ.-Continuo el fornido cantando.-Chala head chalad, no importa quién te rompa el corazón, yo siempre estaré ahí i i i.

Armin: ¿E-E-H?

Connie: Estoy seguro de que la canción no era así.

En otro lado:

Ymir: Ne Historia, ¿Te gusta?

Historia: SÍ, es muy hermoso.

En eso se escucha.

Eren: ¡Bala de cañoooooon!.-Dijo Eren y dio en salto, creando un gran estruendo.

Ymir: ¿Pero Qué? **Ese maldito, arruino mi momento con mi pequeña rubia.-** Pensó Ymir.

Jean: ¡JA! ¡¿A eso llamas un clavado?! ¡Esto es un clavado!-Exclamó Jean y se lanzó.

Ymir: GH… Esos malditos.

Ryuzaki: ¡Ay les va el Pija Dura Y Larga!.-Gritó de forma obscena y se lanzó, de forma obscena también, haciendo movimientos de mete y saca.

Ymir: Ya ni sé que decir…

Los 3: Jajaja, eso estuvo increíble.

Más tarde…

Near: Ya deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.

Sasha: ¿Qué hora será?

Ryuji: las 2:30.

Mello: Creo que yo ya me iré yendo, nos vemos.

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte ruido.

Berthold: …Sintieron eso…-Dijo Berth de forma seria.

Sasha: ¿Quién no lo escuchó?.

Berth: No me refería a eso.

En eso, un sujeto musculoso de traje negro, una gran boca y dientes afilados salió de los arboles.

Eren: ¿Qué mierda..?-Dijo Eren, pero fue golpeado y mandado lejos varios metros.

Mikasa: ¡Eren!

Jean: ¡Mikasa!-Gritó Jean y se lanzó, interceptando el golpe que el enemigo iba a darle.

Ryuzaki: Tsk… Y pensé que no podría ponerse mejor.-Dijo emocionado.-¡Hey! ¡Quien se supone que sos, pedazo de mierda!

?: Puedes llamarme Venom. ¿Y Tu nombre, bastardo?

Ryuzaki: Los muertos no necesitan saber mi nombre.-Exclamo y se lanzo contra Venom.

Pero este lo golpeo fuertemente y lo mando contra unos arbones.

Vemon: Eso es todo?

Ryuzaki: GH… Lo subestime, es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Se lanzó contra Venom, este ultimo lanzando telaraña, hubo un intercambio de golpe, cada uno se impactaba con el otro, hasta que Ryuzaki le dio una patada en el estomago y logró alejarlo.

Ryuzaki: ¡Metralleta!-Dijo y lanzó tantos golpes a Venom, dando la ilusión de una "Metralleta" De Golpes. Para finalmente lanzar un último golpe y dejarlo un poco atontado.-¡Golpe Meteórico!-Dándole otro potente golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre.-¿Qué pasó?¿Te lastime?-Dijo riendo arrogantemente.

En eso salto otro, pero más delgado, y de color rojo, tratando de arañarlo.

¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca.

?: Me llamo Carnage, ¡Porque voy a hacer una carnicería contigo!

Berth: Invéntate otra

Carnage: ¿EH?-Se preguntó Carnage, y en eso Berthold le dio una patada en la cara, que lo mandó muchos metros de distancia.

Berth: YO me encargo del insecto rojo.-Dijo Y con una velocidad sorprendente y se marchó.

Venom: HAHAHA, tu amigo no podrá con Carnage, HAHAHA.

Ryuzaki: YO me preocupara más por vos,

Venom: ¿Enserio?-Venom le dio un golpe en la cara a Ryuzaki pero este se re incorporo y le dio otro fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, luego le dio una patada en la entre pierna, haciendo gritar de dolor a Venom.

Hubo un intercambio de golpes a una velocidad sorprendente, ambos muy heridos, pero Ryuzaki teniendo la ventaja de poder Regenerarse.

Venom: ¡Acabemos con eso!-Gritó el hombre araña negro.

Ryuzaki: Adivine tu estilo de combate, ahora no podrás ganarme

En otro lado…

Berth: ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Carnage levantándose: Eso es como preguntarle a un psicópata asesino porque mata.

Berth: Ya veo, entonces no tengo otra opción.-Berthold se puso en posición y atacó.-Si pienso en una pose para sacar mi máximo poder, sale esto ¿Qué te parece?- Inmediatamente lo dijo, le dio una ráfaga de golpes y patadas a Carnage, quien solo podía quejarse, para terminar con una patada en la cara lanzando al hombre araña rojo por los aires-¡Pierna Azul!.

Carnage levantándose: ¿Qué mierda tienen ustedes con gritar sus ataques en voz alta?

Berth: Hmnp.

Carnage se empezó a tirar muchas telarañas, atrapando a Berthold.

Berth: ¡mierda!

A continuación empezó a rasgar el cuerpo de Berth sin piedad

Berth: ¡AAAAAAAH!- Para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, estrellándolo con una gran roca. Berth parecía muerto, pues no se movía para nada, hasta que este aprieta la mano, se levanta de los escombros, limpiándose el polvo, empanzando a gritar y liberar más energía, para después quedándose quieto de nuevo con la cabeza agachada.

Carnage: ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? Y yo que pensé estar loco. Berth se puso de nuevo en su pose de combate. Poniendo en su pierna izquierda un recubrimiento de poder naranja

Berth: Bein Asesina.-Le dió una patada a Carnage, dandole una patada en la cara dando la ilusión de que le avollo la cara. Luego le dio una andanada de golpes y patadas con el mismo efecto, para finalmente darle un golpe de presión en la cabeza, tunbando y dejando inconciente a Carnage.

Canarge: m-mierda...-y quedó inconsiente.

Berth: A diferencia de Ryuzaki, yo no tengo piedad sobre bastardos como tu.- Exclamó, creando electricidad de un color violeta pálido en su mano, clavándoselo sobre el corazón de Carnage, dándole muerte.

Volvemos…

Venom agitado: m-mierda… hijo de puta… t-te… ¡te mataré!

Ryuzaki: Ya es hora de acabar con eso.-Dijo con mucha sangre en su cuerpo, acumulando electricidad en su mano, pero esta de color celeste.-Fue divertido, pero ya no pienso seguir jugando.

Ambos fueron corriendo el uno contra el otro, impactando sus ataques.

Venom: …

Ryuzaki: …

Venom: mierda… -Insultó y cayó al suelo, con un agujero en su pecho.

Ryuzaki regenerándose los golpes en su rostro: Eso estuvo cerca, si no pudiera curarme, hubiera quedado irreconocible.

En eso llegó Berthold, Mello, Near, ETC.

Berth: Ya terminaste.-Preguntó a lo que Ryuzaki asintió.-Podrían haber ayudado saben.-Cuestino Berth.

Near: Pensamos que se divertirían, después de todo, ustedes prefieren las pelas más que nosotros.

Matt: Ademá, si YO me hubiera enfrentado a eso dos, hubieran muerto en un parpadeo

Todos: Jajajajajajaja.

Mello: Bueno, va ser mejor que volvamos y llevemos a los demás a casa.- Todos asintieron y se fueron.

FIN XD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, denle like y favoritos, suscríbanse, a no que eso era en youtube, XD, creo que este fue el único cap de relleno, porque no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para hacer otros, así que después vamos a empezar con la siguiente saga, la primera fue:

Saga: Saga De Introducción.

Arcos: Arco Del Instituto Titán.

Arco De La Casa Embrujada


	9. Capitulo 7: El Entrenamiento Comienza

Bueno, acá empezamos otra nueva saga, creo que desde acá se va a poner más interesante, más parecido a un Shonen que aun Shojo, como parecia desde el cap 1 al actual, sin contar los de relleno, que solo hubo uno XD, bueno, comencemos.

Saga De L

Arco: El Entrenamiento.

Era un nuevo día, después de que pasara todo lo de la casa embrujada, y se tranquilizaran las cosas, Ryuzaki se levantó para ir al instituto titán, esta vez iba solo. De pronto, unos kunais salieron de unos árboles, iban a una gran velocidad

Ryuzaki: **¡¿Pero Qué...?!** -Pensó y los esquivo dando varios saltos hacía atrás con las manos.-¡¿Qué fue eso?!¿Quién Eres?! Mostraté Ahora-Gritó, pero de unos árboles salieron varios shuriken a gran velocidad, Ryuzaki los esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás-¡JA! Si pensaste que unos simples shuriken podrían detenerme estás muy...-El Azabache se detuvo cuando vio que esos shurikens tenían un centro titilante- **¿Pero Qué...?!** -No pudo terminar la frase ya que esos shurikens explotaron, mandándolo a volar, y de paso rompiendo su uniforme (Que son los mismos que los de Chugakou)-mierda, rompió mi uniforme. Neh, que importa, lo importante es saber quién o que esta y se levantó.

?: Es fuerte... Muy Fuerte.

Ryuzaki: ¡¿Quien mierda anda ahí?!- **Carajo, mis sentidos no lo detectaron, ¿Acaso está escondiendo su presencia?¿Pero... Eso es posible?** -Pensó mientras buscaba de donde podrían venir los ataques.- **Debo pensar una estrategia, tal vez no se haya movido de su lugar, no lo veo factible, ya que sería raro que me haya permitido ver de dónde atacaba y permanecer en el mismo lugar. O... ¿Tal vez estará confiado de que no puedo sentir su presencia? Sea cual sea el caso, necesito aprovechar esa minúscula oportunidad.** -Pensó y agarrando uno de los cuchillos del suelo, lo lanzó hacia el árbol de donde provenían los ataques.

? **: ¿Enserio no pensaste que caería por un simple kunai cierto...? ¡Espera!** -Dijo el sujeto quien salió de los arboles, resulta que Ryuzaki había agarrado otro kunai del suelo, y se lanzó contra ese árbol, de ahí salió un sujeto con una capa negra, y una máscara que le cubría toda la cara a excepción de los ojos frente y cejas.

?: **Es mejor de lo que pensé…** -Pensó el sujeto.

Ryuzaki: Toma-Dijo Ryuzaki lanzándole un kunai.

?: ¡Eso no será suficiente!.-Gritó El enmascarado, sacando otro cuchillo para golpear y desviar el kunai que le habían lanzado. Pero Ryuzaki, lanzó el otro kunai, el cual chocó con el que el sujeto logro desviar, volviéndose hacia el.

?: Increíble.-Dijo mientras lo paraba con 2 dedos.

Ryuzaki: Eres muy bueno para ser un aficionado.-Dijo mientras sonreía de forma arrogante. A lo que su oponente arqueaba una ceja.

?: Un Aficionado eh.-Dijo en un tono sorprendido.

Ryuzaki: Lamento decirte que no soy un humano, además, no existe nadie en este planeta que pueda detenerme. ¡Admito que lograste hacerme sangrar, pero eso no es suficiente! ¡ERES EL MÁS FUERTE CON EL QUE ME HE ENFRENTANDO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-Dijo de manera muy alocada, y cada vez más descontrolada, para al fin ponerse serio.- En el aire no podrás esquivas mis ataques.- Con una velocidad increíble, agarro todos los kunais del suelo y los lanzo contra su oponente, quien solo iba cayendo.

?: También lamento decirte que no soy un simple novato.-Seguido, desapareció del lugar, como si se hubiese teletransportado, evitando todo daño.

Ryuzaki: ¿Qué…? ¡QUÉ VELOCIDAD!.-Gritó muy emocionado y sorprendido. Luego de eso el sujeto se apareció detrás de ÉL.- **¿Qué Demonios…? Apenas lo pude ver…** -Pensó, muy sorprendido, para luego de eso recibir una fuerte patada en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente.

3 Horas Después…

En un lugar rocoso, Ryuzaki se levantó muy adolorido.

Ryuzaki: aaaa, ite, duele. ¿Qué mierda sucedió?.

?: Te noquee, y después te traje aquí.-Comento una extraña figura que comía un chocolate, en posición fetal.

Ryuzaki: ¿¡HIDEKI RYUGA!? ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU FUISTE EL QUE ME ATACÓ?!-Gritaba bastante sorprendido, a lo que Ryuga asintió. ¿¡PERO POR QUE?!

Ryuga: Te lo explicaré, pero primero, cuando estemos acá no me llames "Hideki Ryuga"

Ryuzaki: ¿Eh?

Ryuga: Llámame "L".-Expresó L, a lo que Ryuzaki quedó con la boca abierta, algo que pocas veces se logra hacer.

Ryuzaki: ¿¡QUEEEEEE?! ¿¡L?! ¿¡EL MEJOR DETECTIVE MUNDIAL?!-Gritó aun más, a lo que L asintió un poco sorprendido.

Ryuzaki, un poco más calmado, sentado en cuclillas, meditando sobre lo que a pasado: ¿Y porque me trajiste aquí?

L: No soy estúpido, sé que tienes un gran poder para ser un humano.

Ryuzaki: Te equivocas.

L. ¿Eh?-Dijo L un poco confundido.

Ryuzaki: No soy un humano.-Dijo sonriendo, orgulloso de no ser un "humano".

L, aun confundido: Entonces… ¿Qué eres?.

Ryuzaki: No lo se… Bueno, ¿Me ibas a decir porque me trajiste acá?

L: Em sí, Como te decía, se que tienes un gran poder, y no eres estúpido… En ámbitos deductivos y estratégicos.

Ryuzaki: **¿Por qué me siento como si me hubiesen insultado? Bueno, no importa** ¡ **ESTOY CON EL GRAN L! ¡ES MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD! ¡ES MI HEROE!** -Dijo en su mente, muy entusiasmado.

L: Así que planee entrenarte, para que puedas ser, por así decirlo, un héroe…

Ryuzaki: Perdón, pero no me gusta ser un héroe, prefiero a los villanos.-Dijo sonriendo.

L : ¿EH?, que chico tan extraño.-Dijo también sonriendo.-Bueno, te entrenaré igual ¿De Acuerdo?.

Ryuzaki: Si puedo volverme tan fuerte como tú, y pelear contra tipos fuertes, no tengo ningún problema L.-Expresó lleno de emoción.

L: Bien, el entrenamiento comenzara ahora.

En otro lado…

Berthold: Aquí debe ser.-Dijo el alto mirando una extraña base, a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del mar, era un lugar en el cual nadie había ido antes, de hecho estaba prohibido, aunque todo eso parecía ser solo un rumor, ya que para estar prohibido el paso, no hay ni un solo guardia merodeando, o eso creía el.

?: Hola, mocoso.


	10. Capítulo 8: Haki

?: Hola, mocoso.-Sonó una voz escalofriante.

Berthold Fubar: ¿Q-Q-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?-Preguntó Berthold Fubar muy asustado.

¿?: Tranquilo soy yo.-Dijo Vergo saliendo de las sombras de unos árboles.

Berth: Ah, señor Verga, es usted.-Dijo Berth muy sudado por estar nervioso. En eso, Vergo le da un potente golpe que le deja toda la cara ensangrentada, pero sin noquearlo.

Vergo: ¡Mocoso impertinente, no te hágas el listo, mi nombre es Vergo, no verga! ¡Me oíste!-Vergo gritaba y reclamaba muy enojado.

Berth: H-HAI.-Dijo agonizando en el suelo.

Vergo: Bien, empecemos, a Joker le resultaste un poco interesante.

Berth: P-P-P-Pe… Pero porque yo?-Decía Berthold Fubar con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Vergo: Hehe, te lo explicaré luego, ahora levántate, hare que te curen, y después de eso empazara tu entrenamiento.

Berth: Entre… Namiento?-Dijo Berth y se desmayó.

Vergo: Tsk...

En Otro Lugar…

L: Bueno, comenzemos tu entrenamiento.-Dijo L.

Ryuzaki: ¡Estoy Listo! (Nota: Imitando a Vegetto)-Dijo Ryuzaki muy entusiasmado.

L: Como sabrás, esta no es Ciudad María, Es una Isla cerca de esa ciudad. Antes era avitada por humanos, de hecho, YO vivo aquí.

Ryuzaki: ¿¡Enserio!?

L: A Veces. Bueno, primero lo primero…-Exclamo L, en eso, un elefante una veces más grande que un elefante común apareció de la nada. (Nota: Estábamos en un bosque ya, hubo un pequeño salto de tiempo de unas horas).

Ryuzaki: AAAAAAAAAAAH, ¡Es un elefante gigante! ¡ES INCLUSO MÁS GRANDE QUE UNO NORMAL!¡AAAAAAAAH! (Nota: Imagínense el grito como Luffy XD). En eso el elefante dio un potente rugido-¡AAAAAAAH!¡Encima RUGE!¡ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI!¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!?

L: Te explicaré lo que es el Haki. El Haki es un poder que todo el mundo posee.-Mientras L habla, el elefante se acerca.-Presencia, Voluntad, Intimidación, Espíritu De Pelea…Nada diferente a lo que todos podemos sentir normalmente… Pero la mayoría no saben que existe… O fallan en despertarlo.-El elefante por fin se acercó completamente.- Jamás dudar, eso es lo que te hace fuerte.-El elefante ruge e intenta atacar.

Ryuzaki: ¡CUIDADO!-Ryuzaki salta y dice-Golpe Meteórico-Dando un golpe con toda su fuerza al elefante-¿Pero qué mierda?-Le da un fuerte trompazo-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Estrellándose contra un árbol-Joder, fuerte y veloz, esto se está poniendo divertido-Salta y va en contra del elefante de nuevo.

L: Escucha bien, hay dos tipos principales de Haki.-En eso se detiene.

Ryuzaki: ¿Eh? ¡CUIDADO!

L: No te preocupes. Tratara de atacar con su trompa por la espalda por el lado izquierdo.- Eneso el elefante ataca justo como dijo L, pero este ultimo lo esquiva con facilidad extrema.

Ryuzaki: ¡Queeeeeee?-Quede con la boca abierta.

L: Este es el poder de sentir la presencia de los seres vivos. Haki de observación, Kenbunshoku Haki, O El Color De La Presencia.-Decia L mientras esquivaba todos los ataques el elefante, hasta que el mastodonte se agotó.-Si controlas este poder, podrás detecta a enemigos invisibles incluso, predecir sus movimientos, copiarlos, cuantos son y cual es su poder, entre otras cosas. El Segundo es El Haki De Armadura, Bosushoku Haki, O El Color De La Armadura (Nota: Así le digo YO a veces XD). Este poder es como una armadura invisible, si la dominas bien, este poder podrá volver visible, por ende estará más concentrado y será más poderoso. Con un buen nivel algún día podras hacer esto-L pone la mano apoyada en el elefante que ya estaba muy cansado y sudando, y dispara una especia de Haz De Haki, mandando a volar al mastodonte algunos metros._Ryuzaki estaba con la boca abierta, babeando y con los ojos en blanco pensando **¡SORPRENDENTE!. En eso reacciona y dice: Esto** ya lo había visto en alguna parte, una ves, nos perdimos, y Matt dijo que escuchaba voces, intento ver de donde venían, así que lo seguimos, y nos encontramos con esta ciudad, Ciudad María, desde entonces vivimos aquí.

L: Matt eh, bueno, el Haki De Observación puede despertarse en momentos críticos o de mucho estrés, al igual que el tercer tipo de Haki. Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que después de despertar ese poder por momentos, se vuelve a ocultar. Ahora te mostraré el tercer tipo de Haki, El Poder De La Intimidación, Haoshoku Haki, O Haki Del Rey, Se dice que solo uno en un millón puede despertarlo, pero en realidad, no es así (Nota: En mi mundo, no es así XD por eso lo pongo)

Ryuzaki: Haki Del Rey?...

L: Observa.-En eso el elefante se levanta de nuevo, y va a atacar, pero L lo mira fijamente, el elefante se detiene, empieza a sudar y se desmaya.-Esto Es Haki Del Rey, aunque todo esto es un nivel muy básico.

Ryuzaki: ¿Enserio? L: Comencemos


	11. Capitulo 9: Entrenamiento

ENTRENAMIENTO

 _Ataque/técnica/Poder_

 **Pensamiento/Flashback/habla mental**

En una isla apartada de Ciudad María...

L: Bien, Comencemos Por el Haki De Observación

Ryuzaki: Entendido

L: Ponte esta venda en los ojos y siéntate

Ryuzaki: Entendido

En eso L le da un palazo, envuelto en Haki De Armadura a Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki: ¡AUCH! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!-Me Quejé

L: Te Dije Que íbamos a entrenar Haki De Observación

Ryuzaki: Ya lo se, pero ¿por qué me pegas?

L: Por lo cual, solo relaja tu mente, deja que tus sentidos sean tus ojos. Usa tus oídos, olfato, tacto, incluso el gusto. Relaja tu cuerpo y mente, y a su vez, intenta esquivar mis ataques. Luego de esto y mucho entrenamiento, Usar Haki de Observación se te hará tan natural como respirar. Esto Aumentara tu Velocidad de Reacción, Sentidos Y Reflejos pero no tu velocidad de desplazamiento. Tampoco aumentara tu velocidad de Combate como tal, pero podrás esquivar los ataques de tu oponente al anticiparte a sus movimientos

Ryuzaki: Sorprendente, entonces, continuemos

Entonces L empezó a golpear velozmente a Ryuzaki. Así pasaron horas de entrenamientos.

L: Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, haz recibido muchos golpes, debes estar cansado.

Ryuzaki: E-Espera-Dije jadeante-A-Aun… No… Podemos… T-Term-minar…

Quiero combatir contra ti.

L sorprendido: ¿Combatir contra mi? ¿Por qué?

Ryuzaki: Porque aquella vez… tu pudiste vencerme con facilidad, me pudiste matar si así lo hubieses querido, por eso quiero pelear contra ti. Me apasiona pelear contra guerreros fuertes, Por favor te lo pido.

L dio un suspiro y dijo: típico, bueno, lo haremos mañana, ahora estas muy golpeado para continuar, descansa y mañana lucharemos. Ryuzaki asintió y ambos se fueron a dormir. En la mañana ambos estaban listos para luchar.

L: Que comience el entrenamiento

Ryuzaki: Estoy listo para luchar, vamos, no me contendré -Dije eufórico

En eso Ryuzaki dio un salto hacia L y trató de conectarle un golpe, pero L lo esquivo muy fácilmente-GH… Eso… Debí haberlo esperado-Dijo Ryuzaki mientras lanzaba una cantidad increíble de patadas y puñetazos a una Velocidad Supersónica, sin embargo L detenía todos sus ataques solo con su pierna izquierda

Ryuzaki: mierda, ni siquiera logro moverlo, si esto continua así, seguramente me cansare antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa… A menos que… Dijo Ryuzaki pensativo mientras se lanzaba hacia su oponente con una sonrisa-¡Metralleta!-Exclamo el muchacho mientras lanzaba una cantidad exagerada de golpes a una SuperVelocidad.

L: mmm… Esta técnica es muchos más rápida que sus golpes normales, una sucesión rápida de golpes que dejan al oponente en muy mal estado, claro si es que no pudiera esquivarlo- Pensó L mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de su oponente con una pierna.

Ryuzaki: ¡Golpe Meteórico! –Gritó Ryuzaki y dio un golpe con toda su fuerza.

L: maldición. –Dijo L mientras daba una patada para contrarrestar el golpe creando una fuerte onda expansiva al chocar ambos ataques, destruyendo el suelo donde estaban parados, creando Gigantescas grietas, obligándolos a saltar y continuar su batalla en el aire.

Ryuzaki: ¡¿Qué harás ahora?! –Se jacto el muchacho con una sonrisa de extrema arrogancia mientras reía sin parar.

L: Esto… **¡Ráfaga Del Rey!** –Soltó L el nombre de su ataque, mandando a volar a Ryuzaki, haciéndolo chocar contra una gigantesca roca, destruyéndola por completo, seguido, Ryuzaki se levantó en seguida.

Ryuzaki: ¡Crees que eso va a detenerme! –Soltó el muchacho- ¡Soy un Demonio, un ser superior, nadie puede detenerme, Soy Invencible! –Grito mientras le apareció una extraña marca en el lado derecho de su frente y sus ojos de ponían de un color oscuro diferente.

L Sorprendido por lo que paso: Increíble… su Fuerza… Aumento 10 veces por lo menos… Pero aun así no es rival para mi.

Ryuzaki: ¡Ahora, ven, intenta derrotarme, verás que YO SOY EL MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!-Seguido fue a atacar con una ráfaga de golpes a una velocidad Masivamente Hipersónica, que L esquivo sin problemas. Cuando los golpes impactaron, crearon una onda expansiva de varios metros y destruyeron el suelo en el que estaban.-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!-Soltó el chico para luego ir a donde estaba L, clavar sus manos en el suelo y levantar un pedazo de roca gigantesca de miles de toneladas.-Haber si podés con esto.-Dijo para luego lanzarlo a una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido.

L: HM…-L resopló y ascendió hacia donde venía la roca, para destruirla por completo con una sola patada.-Si es todo lo que tienes, no es nada impresionante.

Ryuzaki: Grrr… ¡ENTONCES! ¡¿Qué TAL ESTO?! ¡ _Encantamiento: HellBlaze_! –Dijo Ryuzaki para luego lanzar de sus manos un potente fuego oscuro que estaba arrasando con todo. L pudo ver, gracias a su Haki de Observación que si esa cosa lo tocaba, no saldría bien parado de eso.

L: **Es extraño, nunca había visto un fuego de esa naturaleza, al parecer no son como las llamas del Haki.** -Pensó L, aunque no había tiempo para divagar, si no hacía algo, iba a terminar rostizado.- **Tal vez esto funcione**.-Pensó para luego lanzar su ataque Ráfaga del Rey para dispersar el fuego.-Jumpp, Funciono.

Ryuzaki: ¡Imposible!, nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa. Ya veo, no solo es fuerte, sino también muy inteligente, está en otro nivel por completo. ¡¿De verdad tengo oportunidad contra este tipo?! Digo, si este fuera un combate a muerte podría usar " _ESO"_ , aunque no lo domino bien, tardaría tal vez meses en "volver".

L: Es hora de terminar esto.-Dijo L aterrizando, para luego con una velocidad sobrehumana posicionarse detrás de Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Pero que Mierda…-Dijo el azabache sorprendido por la velocidad inhumana de L.

L: Haz ganado Poder y nuevas habilidades, interesante.-Comentó para luego darle un golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente.


End file.
